


Snow Job

by DuchessKitty16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Car Accident, Christmas, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Famous Harry, Hand Jobs, Holiday time, Injured Louis, Journalist Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Famous Louis, Rimming, Rock Star Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/pseuds/DuchessKitty16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Plot: Harry is a world famous rock star who is closeted and never gives interviews. Louis is a failed novelist and reporter for a gossip magazine that has fallen on hard times. Louis is promised a promotion if he can get the ultimate get - an interview with Harry Styles. Louis finds out that Harry has a mountain cabin near where his friends Zayn and Niall live and heads up to try and meet him. In a twist of fate, Louis has an accident and Harry saves him. Will Louis get his story, or will the fact that he's falling in love change things? Will Harry forgive him when he finds out Louis is lying to him? Will Harry find the courage to come out of the closet and finally be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaDiviners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDiviners/gifts).



> This is for LunaDiviners based on their prompt:  
> "Harry is an extremely famous singer. Louis writes for a magazine that is going bankrupt. When Harry comes to play a gig in Louis' city, Louis finds himself desperate for the interview that will save his job."
> 
> What I've written isn't exactly what was asked for, but it's pretty close and I hope they like what I've done. I also incorporated a little of the plot from the Hallmark Christmas movie "Snow Bride", because I've always wanted to write a gay version of it, but seriously I only took inspiration for two sections from that movie.
> 
> A million and one thanks to my beta and wonderful editor, Niki. I couldn't have finished this without you. Find her on Tumblr at http://braces2bandtees.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the longest Larry fic that I've ever written, and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope people enjoy it. Especially LunaDiviners! I loved all 4 of your prompts and I would've loved to have written a fic for each one! xoxo

Chapter ONE:

Louis turned off of the dead end street in Los Angeles and into a parking lot dotted with palm trees. He parked his old, but trusty Volkswagen Karmann Ghia in his designated space and climbed out of the car as gracefully as he could, holding a large thermos mug of tea, a stack of magazines, a jade plant and his laptop bag; all while carrying a conversation on his cellphone with his best friend Zayn.

“Zee, I’m telling you, this could really be great. Nick is finally figuring out that _Incite_ could be a real player in the mag trade if we got serious about serious issues. Vice had their highest sales yet this year, and there’s no reason why we can’t start 2016 off with a bang – a whole new look and feel to this magazine. I’m excited that Nick is willing, wanting, to hear my ideas.”  Zayn hummed non-committedly but didn’t offer anything further.

Louis struggled a bit with the door to the building that housed several publishing companies including Cowell Publications that put out _Incite_ , the UK based magazine Louis had been an editor at for a little over a year. He stretched his hand out to push the wheelchair accessible button that automatically opened the doors, but found it wasn’t working. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw the sign that read that the ADA doors swung outwards and realized that he was blocking the doors from opening.

Once Louis was inside he glared at the receptionist who was smirking and trying not to full on laugh at him about the door incident, and hurried to grab the elevator door that was just starting to close.

“Zee, I called you because I want your opinion as someone who used to work in this business.” Louis switched his phone to the other shoulder and held it with his cheek as he pressed the button for the 14th floor.

“Lou, I was an art director, not a reporter. I hardly know ‘what sells’ in this business, much less what’s needed to turn sales around at your mag. But if you’re calling for advice on how to deal with Nick Grimshaw you know I only have one thing to say – watch your damn back. That man only cares about himself.”

Louis tried to cover up the speaker on his phone and whispered his reply just in case one of his fellow elevator passengers was eavesdropping. “I’m not stupid. I know what he’s about. But I also know that he can be pretty open to ideas-”. “Yeah, ideas that he then steals and takes credit for.” Zayn interrupted.

“I know Zee, I know. But I just need to make sure that I get my ideas in with him before…”, Louis looked around surreptitiously before continuing in an even softer whisper, “…a certain someone tries to usurp my position here and steal my job. I need this job, Zayn. Finding a legitimate, well-paying journalism job in this country, especially for a Brit, is about as easy as finding a decent guy in LA.” Louis felt even more nervous as the elevator opened onto his floor and he stepped out into the receptionist’s area.

“I know Louis. But I also know that you could be thriving in at least ten other jobs that have to do with writing. And what about that next book that you were supposedly writing? _Incite_ is nothing but a glorified gossip rag now and it’s belittling to someone of your talent.  Don’t sell yourself short.”  Zayn could be such a comfort sometimes. “Hey listen, I’m going to let you go and have this meeting with Nick, but call me later to tell me how everything went down. Oh, and for the love of the baby Jeebus, will you please come up here and spend your birthday and Christmas with Niall and I? We’ve got plenty of room here and the snow is already making for great ski runs. You could even stay through New Year’s and go with us to a fancy charity ball. You know the three of us clean up nice and look smashing in tuxedos.”

“And you know how horrible I am at skiing. No thank you.” Louis rolled his eyes as he made his way down the hall towards his desk. “But Niall or I can teach you! I think you’d be great at snowboarding because of your low center of gravity.” Zayn enthused.

“Hey! Is that a short joke? You and Niall are only like an inch taller than me. AT MOST.” Louis was seething. He hated having his short stature made the topic of bad jokes.

“No, it wasn’t a crack on your height. I was actually talking about your giant arse; it would give you added stability and an extra layer of cushion if you fell.” Zayn cackled at that and Louis considered hanging up on him right then. Honestly, is this how your best friend was supposed to treat you?

“Ha ha dickhead. I’d rather have my delightful tush than your bony nothingness.” If Zayn had been standing in front of him he would’ve stuck his tongue out, but as he wasn’t and he had just arrived at his desk so a few of his coworkers could see him, he simply told Zayn to bugger off and that he’d seriously consider his and Niall’s offer to come stay with them over the winter holidays.

Louis ended the call and threw his phone done on top of the pile of papers on his somewhat messy desk, as he placed the jade plant on the top shelf of his cubicle wall. He had just docked his laptop and was logging in when Jade, Nick’s assistant, walked over. “Hey Louis. Nick would like to see you in his office in five.”

“Okay Jade, thanks.”

Louis finished logging in and briefly checked his email before grabbing his tea and his black leather folder filled with his ideas and a few of the VICE articles and covers he’d ripped out for reference and headed to Nick’s office. He knocked and walked in, rolling his eyes when he saw that his nemesis, Dan Wootton, was already seated in one of the leather chairs facing Nick’s desk. Nick was looking through several photographs and laughing. “Louis my dear, come in and take a look at this!”

Louis nodded a greeting at Dan’s smirking face and sat down in the other chair, sinking into the soft leather and regretting how tiny he felt in the engulfing chair. He reached a hand out to take the photos that Nick was handing over. One photo was in color and the other black and white; both featured rising star actor Chris Reynolds standing on a balcony in what seemed to be a romantic hug with another man. “Where did you get these?” Louis asked Nick but turned to Dan with a wary look. “I have a pap friend who owed me a favor.” Dan replied and odiously raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“So what? _Incite_ is going to publish these photos and expose Reynolds for what? Hugging some dude? That seems weak and just click-bait.” Louis handed the two photos back to Nick.

“Of course it’s click-bait Tomlinson! That’s the whole point right? We want people to click. We want people to buy! And anyway catching one of the hottest action stars cheating on his newlywed wife with another man is hardly what I’d call weak.” With that, Nick handed Louis one last photo, and Dan crossed his arms and shared an evil grin with Nick.

This color photo was grainy and was clearly taken with a camera lens from very far away. It showed what appeared to be Chris Reynolds wearing sunglasses and not much more, other than a tiny red pair of underpants, standing on a deck next to another man who was shirtless with a towel wrapped low on his hips. The man could’ve been the man from the hugging photos, but Louis wasn’t totally sure. Louis handed the photo again back to Nick and shrugged, not making any additional comments.

“Well my illusions about the goody goody perfect husband to Melody Geary have certainly been shattered. And exposing Reynolds’ secret gay love affair is the opposite of ‘weak’ I would say, and definitely deserves the lead on the web site and the cover of next week’s issue. Wouldn’t you say, Nick?” No doubt about it, Dan Wootton was the oiliest and grossest person Louis had ever met. Louis shuddered before breaking his glare and pulling his focus back to Nick.

“But come on. We don’t know anything for sure. Do you have any information about who this other guy is? Maybe he’s a relative or a close friend.” Louis felt himself getting heated and he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to defend Chris Reynolds, someone he’d never met.

“A relative?! I certainly have never hugged any of my cousins like that nor stood around my close friends in only my tiny red pants.” Nick laughed derisively. “Cheers Dan. We most certainly will be running this story immediately online with just a page-long teaser that you’ll write and then next week the print issue will come out with *BAM* these three photos and a handful of the others that your pap got us.”

“And so we’re just going to potentially ruin this guy’s life and blow open a closet that may not even exist just to sell magazines?”

“C’mon Tomlinson, you know the rules, they sin and we report. You’ve all of a sudden grown a conscience on me?” Nick again laughed dismissively.

“Well, I feel someone needs to have a conscience in this place, since you’ve obviously misplaced yours and I know Dan here has never had one.” Louis stood and met Nick’s surprised look with a fierce one of his own. “Nick, I respect that you need this magazine to at least triple their current sales, but turning _Incite_ into a low-grade _Ok!_ rip-off isn’t the way to do it. We’re better than that. I have so many ideas on how we can go back to doing more serious stories and still increase sales.” Louis picked up his portfolio and started to hand it to Nick. Nick waved it away.

“Listen Louis, I’m not saying that I don’t want to hear your ideas; I just don’t want to hear them right now. This Reynolds scoop is the hottest news in years and we have the exclusive thanks to Dan. We’re running it.” Dan nodded smugly and mouthed “thank you” to Nick.

“Nick, you used to have a policy about stories like this; especially ones that hadn’t been corroborated. Each of us in this room is a gay man, and we know the struggle and hardship that exists in the entertainment world for LGBTQ+ people. What happened to your rule about never exposing someone unless they wanted to be exposed? You’re not Perez Hilton for fuck’s sake!” Louis had his hands balled into fists and could feel the heat rise in his face. He couldn’t believe he was actually having this conversation.

“Louis that’s enough. Sit down. Dan, go ahead back to your desk and write up that article that we can get online asap.” Nick clapped his hands together and handed the envelope of photos back to Dan as he stood to leave. Dan turned to Louis just before he walked out and sneered at him. “Louis, when are you going to realize that these people don’t need or deserve our protection? These actors, musicians, and athletes knew what they were signing up for when they became famous household names. They can either be totally open about everything, or risk exposure by not being discreet. Their choice.” Dan saluted Louis and gave him his fakest smile before exiting and closing the door behind him. Louis didn’t think he could loathe a person more.

“God, I seriously hate him.” Louis muttered while running a hand over his face and grimacing.

“Yeah he’s a wanker, but he’s good at his job and people love reading his stuff.” Nick smiled in a what-are-you-going-to-do way.

“But half of his articles are just made up of thinly veiled lies and innuendo. It’s frustrating to see him rewarded.” Louis felt a pout forming on his face.

“Well, bring me something true, something deep that will knock Dan and the rest of the world off its feet. Louis, I’m on your side, but I also have a commitment to our publishers and investors first. Of all of the folks that we transferred over from England to this office, you’re my favorite. You’re the best writer I’ve ever met and you’re a good and genuine person. But I have to be honest; moving forward after the first of the year, I’ll only be able to keep one editor. Simon seriously wants to can everyone and start something different but I’ve managed to convince him to give us at least another year. But we need to turn things around asap. So that means you’ve got to knock something out of the park in order to stay over Dan.” Nick tented his fingers and leaned forward across his desk giving Louis a sympathetic look. Louis would be damned if he let that asshole take his job from him. Louis had an idea.  “Nick, give me the name of someone that’s on your dream list to interview; someone whose exclusive interview would secure my place here.”

Nick seemed to contemplate and then said, “Harry Styles”.

“Harry Styles the international pop star?” Louis asked incredulously.

“Yes, that Harry Styles. He’s amazingly talented, comes from a rich family with connections to the British monarchy, is charismatic and a fan-favorite because of all of the philanthropic charity work he does, and he’s fucking sex-on-legs gorgeous! And he never ever ever does interviews. Nothing ever more than a brief and surly how do you do on various red carpets. He only is willing to briefly discuss whatever charity thing he’s taken on next, and that’s it. Consequently, he has the reputation of being a diva and a bit of a dick. It’s amazing his album sales are so incredible since he doesn’t do any promo for them. Louis, if you could somehow get an interview with Harry Styles, I would not only keep you over Dan, I’d promote you to editor-in-chief and give you free reign over at least 2 stories an issue.”

Louis couldn’t believe his luck. He beamed at Nick. “Harry Styles, huh? Well I’m going to move heaven and earth to bring this to you.” Louis stood up and gathered his folder up where it had dropped on the floor.

“Just how do you think you’re going to secure an interview with Styles? Louis, I know you’re good, but what about ‘he doesn’t do interviews’ didn’t you understand?”

“Dan may have his sleazy contacts that do all of his dirty work for him, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a few insiders of my own. If I can bring in an interview with Harry Styles by January 1, do we have a deal?” Louis put out his hand.

Nick stood up and shook it with a firm grip. “You have my word. You get me Styles, I give you carte blanche here.”

Louis went back to his desk and was glad to see that Dan wasn’t at his desk one cube over. He immediately brought up Google on his laptop and typed in “Harry Styles”, while digging his phone out of his blazer pocket and starting a text with his friend Ed, another Brit who had settled in Los Angeles and worked as one of the top session musicians in the business. Louis knew that Ed had worked with Harry Styles on his last album and was hoping that Ed could get him an in with the reclusive musician.

**Hey, do you still keep in touch with Harry Styles?**

_a bit why?_

**TBH I’m trying to score an interview with him. But I have some ideas about approach** **that are different and I’m hoping an intro from you will grease the wheels?**

_Negative mate. Harry does not talk to the press. Especially sit down interviews._

_Especially not PRINT interviews. He hates you guys!_

**I know! And I get it. I looked him up. He got burned pretty bad a few years back in an interview with GQ.**

_Right. And it really messed him up. He’s really cautious now._

**So will you not give me his phone number?**

_I dunno Lou. Unlike what the press says about him Harry’s a good bloke._

_I’d hate to betray his trust._

I **’d promise it would never come back on you that I got the # from you.**

_Ok Tommo, but you owe me. BIG._

_Like box footie seats BIG._

**You’re on Ed. Thanks mate, I really appreciate it.**

Louis looked back up at his computer screen from his phone and felt all of the blood in his body drop to pool in his lower intestine and groin. The Google image that was displayed on his screen was a paparazzi shot of Harry Styles walking down what appeared to be a London street, wearing sinfully tight black jeans that clung to his incredible thighs and accentuated what appears to be a very well-endowed manhood. This denim perfection was paired incongruously with a silk Hawaiian print shirt with only the bottom two buttons fastened exposing a sculpted chest displaying various tattoos, and on top of that Styles was wearing a black suede coat, presumably to ward off the omnipresent London chill.

Louis couldn’t remember ever really looking at a photo of Harry Styles before. Sure, Styles was famous and photos of his gorgeous face were always floating about, but this was the first time that Louis had stopped and had a serious look at him. Harry Styles was absolutely stunning. Louis felt his cock thickening up; over a dumb pap Getty image no less, like he was 14 again and sneaking peeks at his aunt’s Playgirl magazines. He quickly closed out of the web search and called the number Ed had texted him before he lost his nerve.

Not that he was surprised, but the phone wasn’t answered by the deep-voiced purr of Harry Styles but instead by a very chipper yet brusque British voice. “Liam Payne speaking, how may I help you?”

“Uh, hello. My name is Louis Tomlinson and I’m trying to reach Harry Styles?” Louis floundered a bit.

“Is Harry expecting your call? I don’t have you in his appointment list.” This Liam Payne replied curtly.

“Well no, he isn’t expecting my call. I was given his number by a colleague of his, and I wanted to set up a meeting to discuss something I’m working on.” Louis hoped that he sounded authoritative yet vague and nonchalant enough that this man who was clearly one of Harry’s assistants would put him on the phone or at least schedule a meeting.

“Something you’re working on? What is this project and how can Harry help?” Liam asked reasonably. Louis felt a little cornered.

“I’d rather discuss the project with Mr. Styles if you don’t mind, thank you. Does he have any free time this week? My understanding is that he’s in Los Angeles currently, and so am I so it would be very convenient and I wouldn’t need more than an hour of his time.” Louis quickly got everything out ignoring Liam’s attempts to interrupt.

“I’m sorry, you said that you were given this phone number by a colleague of Harry Styles? Which colleague?”

Louis sighed in exasperation. “Listen, I was given this number by a mutual friend of Harry’s and mine, but I won’t share their name with you. I’ll be up front and tell you that I work for _Incite_ magazine…”

“Oh no. No, no, no. Mr. Styles does not and will not meet with the press in any form.” Liam cut Louis off in the middle of his sentence.

“Yes, I’m aware, but I’m not a reporter in the sense that he’s dealt with previously, I’m doing a piece about British ex-pats settling in the US. I’m interviewing lots of people. Heck, I’d even interview you if you’d let me. I’m trying to see if there’s a common thread between all of our stories.” Louis thought this was a good angle to go with.

“Mr. Tomlinson was it? I can certainly pass your idea and your information on to Harry, but I can pretty much promise that the answer will be no.” Liam advised.

“I know we’re going into the holiday season and I’m sure Mr. Styles is very busy, but I would really appreciate, as a fellow countryman, you giving him my phone number and email address. He can contact me at any time of day, whatever’s convenient for him.” Louis felt like he was begging at this point and heard the tinge of desperation in his own voice. Well, so much for acting nonchalant he sighed to himself.

“I’ll pass your information along. Thank you.” And with that Liam disconnected the call and Louis was hearing the disconnecting beeps on his phone. He had just plugged his phone in to charge it and was beginning to look through Tumblr blogs about Harry, when Dan accompanied by Nick swung into his cubicle, startling Louis out of his seat. Louis attempted to close his laptop before Dan could see anything but of course was too late for Dan’s eagle eyes.

“Ooh Harry Styles. Don’t tell me you have a Tumblr blog about him like some young fangirl!”, Dan smarmed.

Louis couldn’t control his eyeroll. He refused to even acknowledge Dan’s dig and looked at Nick to make sure he hadn’t and wouldn’t say anything about the story he was trying to get. Nick’s face remained impassive.

Dan continued on despite neither of the two other men responding. “God, I wish he’d come out of the closet already! He’s so sexy.”

“WHA…?” Louis squawked, just as Nick exclaimed, “I know!”, at the same time. Both Nick and Dan looked at Louis in disbelief.

“You haven’t heard that Harry Styles is a raging homosexual?”, Dan questioned in shock. “What kind of millennial gay are you? Oh Tomlinson, you kill me. How can someone be so cocky and so naïve at the same time?” Dan didn’t wait for an answer before flouncing away down the hall.

Louis turned to Nick who was now sitting on his desk with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. “There are rumors that Harry Styles is gay?”

“Yes. And I’m pretty sure they’re more than rumors. I have a friend who’s a member at Soho House and she swears she saw him in a romantic lip-lock with another man a couple of years ago. Then there’s the fact that he rarely brings a date to any red carpet event and when he does it’s always some blond European model of the moment, whom he never keeps around for more than a minute.”

“Buh but he dated that girl, that singer Schyler Perry earlier this year didn’t he?” Louis sputtered out.

“Hmm yes, interesting that their relationship hit the media just as Harry’s new album was coming out, and they broke up just in time for Schyler to write a few break up songs about him that will feature on her new album due this month. I love coincidences.” Nick chuckled softly. Louis just continued to look at him in shock.

“I truly thought you knew. Everyone talks about it, especially every gay man in the world; you know how we live for that shit and love nothing more than a good closeted celebrity story. I thought that was the angle that you would be going for with the article that you proposed this morning. If you didn’t know about the gay rumors what was your hook going to be?” Nick asked expectantly.

“I was thinking about the article focusing on how he as a Brit has settled in the States and if he considered the US his true home now since he basically permanently lives in LA and NYC.” Even to Louis’ ears this pitch sounded pretty lame.

Nick frowned. “That’s it? Your big article about Harry Styles was going to talk about whether he gets homesick for his mum’s figgy pudding? Are you serious?” Louis couldn’t even look Nick in the eye.

“Louis, I’d be lying if I told you that I wouldn’t take any exclusive interview with Harry Styles, even if you only talked about what laundry detergent he uses. But c’mon, if you’re not going to go after the big story, or at least even bring up the gay rumors with him than what’s really the point. We want to SELL COPIES not be a damn Buzzfeed list about which fish and chips places in LA are just like home. Do better than that!” Nick stood, extending his tall frame in a stretch and yawning before shooting finger guns at Louis and walking back towards his office.

In a panic, Louis opened his laptop back up and resumed his search for any and all things Harry Styles, this time focusing on his charitable work, hoping to find an in there. Suddenly something caught his eye and he clicked on it immediately. It was an article from the previous day’s LA Times talking about the foundation called Hearts and Smiles that Harry’s mother, Anne Twist, had started several years before to help children in impoverished areas that needed organ transplants. The foundation was holding a fancy gala ball just after Christmas at a fancy resort in Lake Tahoe, CA supposedly near where the family owned a sprawling mountain estate. Harry Styles was scheduled to attend. Louis smiled brightly and snapped his fingers thinking back to something that Zayn had said that morning during their phone call. Louis picked up his mobile and redialed Zayn’s number.

“Twice in one day? To what do I owe the honor?”

“Hey Zayn, earlier this morning when you mentioned a charity ball that you and Niall were going to, is it for Hearts and Smiles?” Louis crossed his fingers and silently sent up prayers.

“Yeah, that’s it. Why? Are you familiar with it? Do you want to go with us after all? Niall, god love him, stupidly spent way too much money and bought a whole table that we’ve been struggling to fill with guests.”

“I changed my mind about spending Christmas and my birthday with you. And I’d love to go with you guys to the charity thing. Count me in.” Louis pumped his fist and twirled around in his chair, happy that Zayn couldn’t see him. He sort of felt bad for using his friends’ generosity like this, but if it allowed him to possibly meet Harry Styles in a setting where he wouldn’t feel threatened, he’d take any advantage he could get.

“Oh Lou, this is so great! I can’t wait to tell Niall when he gets home. We’ve both missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you guys too. And it’s silly that we live so close but don’t see each other more. Okay, thanks for putting me up and inviting me. I’ll talk to you soon and see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Love you, Lou. See you soon and talk to you even sooner!”

Louis ended the call and then clapped his hands with glee. Harry Styles was going to be HIS!

 

 


	2. TWO

Chapter TWO –

Louis ran off the pitch, turning to wave goodbye to some of his teammates who were lingering around after their game, probably discussing where to go for a pint, which was their usual custom after games. Louis really liked most of the lads on his soccer, er football team (no matter how long Louis had been living in the US and the fact that every other player on the team was American, Louis refused to call it soccer); their practices and games with the other teams in their local amateur league was really the only consistent exercise that Louis got, so he tried to make the most of any time he was out on the field.

Tonight, Louis wouldn’t be joining the other members of his team like he usually did because he was getting right on the road and heading straight up to Truckee, having already packed his car that morning. He wasn’t even going home to change or shower; Zayn and Niall would just have to deal with him in grass-stained trackies, a sweaty t-shirt and jumper, and a beanie pulled unceremoniously on his sweaty head, meaning his hair would look crazy tonight until he had a chance to bathe. He’d only made the drive up to Zayn and Niall’s house once before and it was during the daytime, so he was a little nervous about leaving past 8pm but didn’t want to wait until morning because Niall had warned that a big snow storm was supposed to hit in the morning, and Louis wanted to be sure to be safe and warm at their house before then. He started up his VW and headed out on the 405, cranking the 80s new wave radio station and singing along in a great mood.

Three hours later, Louis’ great mood had turned sour and despondent. That big snow storm that was supposed to happen at 9:00AM? Had actually begun in earnest at 9PM. It was now just after 11 and Louis was getting more worried by the minute. The Karmann Ghia had all-weather tires, but Louis had to be honest with himself and admit that they probably should’ve been replaced the year before; he was more alarmed about the fact that his beloved car had begun making a rather pathetic whining sound that he couldn’t really figure out the origin of. On top of all of this, Louis was decidedly lost.

He had spoken to Niall from a gas station just after the snow had begun coming down in earnest. Niall had told him a different way to go that he thought would have clearer roads and get him to them faster. But instead this unfamiliar route, through backwoods that had crappy cell signal, and with low visibility due to faulty wipers that Louis also should’ve had changed last year, had Louis completely turned around and unsure as to where he was. He had just decided to keep driving west, knowing that eventually he’d have to come across some town or at least someone’s house that he could ask directions at and get his bearings; perhaps use a landline to call Zayn and Niall and have them come get him in their large truck.

Another 30 minutes passed when suddenly the pitiful little whine that the car was making escalated into a full on cry of protest, complete with popping and hissing sounds, and ending with the car coming to a complete stop with a loud clunk. Louis tried turning the engine over and to his dismay was met with silence. The engine wasn’t even attempting to turn over. He needed to get off to the side of the road so that at least he wouldn’t be creating a hazard in the middle of the two lane highway he was on, making himself an accident waiting to happen. When the engine died, it took the heater with it, and Louis could already feel the cold seeping into his bones. He was regretting not showering and changing into warmer clothes and winter boots. Reluctantly, Louis got out of the car, put it in neutral and held on to the side of the door and the top of the car as he pushed it towards the shoulder. The car incrementally moved off the paved road and onto the dirt and gravel of the shoulder. Louis hadn’t realized there was such a steep drop at the edge of the shoulder and panicked a bit because he couldn’t see very much in the dark night, even with the moon shining as bright as it was.

Louis stopped for a second and changed angles, using his strong legs to push more than his arms. He felt the car move much faster and easier. Perhaps even too fast, as he felt the VW hit a slight decline and pick up speed. Louis tried to get in the car to pull the parking brake but he suddenly tripped over a large rock and slammed his head into the top of the driver’s door as he tried to steady his fall. Louis felt severe pain flare above his left eye from the impact with the metal door and he was unsteady and dizzy. He tried to focus on the car which thankfully had slowed to a standstill on the very edge of the shoulder, but Louis still wanted to pull up on the parking brake. He bent down trying to reach into the car, when he felt a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him so strongly he felt untethered from the world.

Louis felt a cold shiver run up his body and a sharp pain on the left side of his head and fainted. He fell to the snowy ground and rolled over the edge. His body went rolling down the steep hill about 25 feet until he landed in the snow unconscious.

*****************************************************

Harry was glad he had left Henry and Mildred’s house when he had, because the snow was really coming down now. He felt pretty safe in his Range Rover with its new snow tires and full tank of gas, but he was still anxious to get home and in front of a warm fire with a cup of tea to warm his bones. These next few weeks with his family for the holidays would be just the relaxation he’d need before continuing on with his tour and the promo for his latest album. He was trying to stay positive about everything going on in his life but it was a hard thing to do when he was just so damn unhappy and tense all the time. It would be better if Harry had someone to share his thoughts, his stress and fears with, but he was decidedly and depressingly alone. There wasn’t even a trademarked Winter Girlfriend this season to keep him company platonically. Harry thought fondly about his girlfriend from last winter, Cara, who was delightfully witty and a little crazy. He missed her. Maybe he’d invite her and her girlfriend to come and stay for New Year’s. Harry was just thinking of the text he’d send her later when he came upon an old, faded baby blue Karmann Ghia off on the opposite side of the road, facing the wrong direction. Harry looked in his rear view mirror for cars and slowed to a stop, pulling off slightly to the side and putting the SUV into park with his hazards on. He reached over to his glove compartment and grabbed his heavy Maglite flashlight. It could be used for light and as a weapon if needed.

Harry made his way across the road shining his flashlight on the car. The driver’s door was wide open and only a light dusting of snow had accumulated on the inside of the door so Harry figured that the car hadn’t been left like this for long. “Hello!” Harry called out. “Are you having a wee or something? Need any help? I mean, not with the wee.” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at himself. “Is everything okay? Hello?” Harry’s calls were met with silence.

Harry was moving the flashlight all around looking for any sign of life. He could see the keys still in the ignition of the car and guessed that if someone had left it after it broke down that they’d have taken their keys. He also noticed that despite the age of the classic car, if was obviously well cared for and felt sure that the owner wouldn’t just leave their door wide open to get weather damaged. With that thought, Harry closed the open door with a squeaky clunk that echoed into the quiet night. Harry shivered and it wasn’t from the cold; he was sort of starting to freak out a little and wished he hadn’t stopped but instead just called the highway patrol. He was just about to head back to his Range Rover and do just that when the arc of his flashlight fell on a blue tracksuit jacket with white stripes and a green wool beanie on someone’s head.

“Oh holy shit. Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.” Harry muttered to himself as he half stumbled, half crawled down the short embankment to where the man, Harry could now see it was a young man, was lying in the snow. Harry made it to the unconscious man and kneeled down beside him. There didn’t appear to be any blood anywhere, and when Harry gently pressed his thumb to the pulse of one of the man’s wrists he couldn’t really feel anything except his own ragged pulse running through his ears, the man’s skin wasn’t frozen through; it still felt slightly warm. Harry dug his phone out of his sheepskin coat and held it up in the moonlight. The cell signal said 1x but he was hoping that his 911 call would go through anyway. He dialed and an operator came on asking what his emergency was.

“Hi. I’m off the side of the road on Route 16. There’s a man here unconscious in the snow. His car is on the south shoulder and he’s lying about 20 feet away from the car.” Harry rattled off while still looking down at the man whose head was turned to the left so he couldn’t fully see his face.

“Sir do you know where on Route 16 you are?” The ER dispatcher asked.

“Yes, between Judkins Way and Hoover Road.” Harry answered.

“Is the man you found breathing? Have you moved him in any way?”

“I only sort of lifted his wrist to feel for a pulse, but I haven’t moved him in any other way.” Harry responded.

“Have you tried speaking to him? Has he given you any response? Can you check if he’s breathing?” The dispatcher didn’t sound as calm as Harry thought people in these positions were supposed to be. It was making him more agitated and scared.

“I did call out to him before but I’ll try again now that I’m closer.” Harry responded and then placed the phone on speaker and placed it on a flat rock that was next to him after he cleared the snow off of it with his glove. Harry placed his gloveless right hand on the man’s face and then his neck, careful not to move him in any way just in case there was a neck injury but also trying to feel for a pulse.

“Hey mister, can you hear me?”

Harry picked up his flashlight where he’d discarded it and leaned over the man shining the light up so that he could get a better look at his face. What he saw made all of the breath rush out of his body. The unconscious man before him was beautiful. Probably the most stunning man Harry had ever seen. The man’s beauty left Harry dumbstruck and dazed, even as he heard the dispatcher over the speaker phone calling out to him and asking if the man was breathing. Harry snapped out of his daze enough to lean forward and bring his face close to the man’s slightly open mouth. He felt the tiniest of breaths flutter against his cheek as he tried to see if the man’s chest was moving. Harry let out what little breath he’d been holding. The man was indeed alive, at least for now.

Harry sat back up and reached for the phone. “Yes he’s breathing. Barely, but he’s breathing.”

“Okay sir, what’s your name?”

“Harry Styles.” Harry waited for a gasp of recognition; it happened often enough, especially when his British accent was more pronounced when he was stressed, that he wasn’t going to be surprised if the dispatcher said something. But she didn’t; only moved on with the situation at hand.

“Okay Harry, the paramedics are on their way now. You might be able to hear their sirens shortly okay?”

Harry cocked his head and tried to listen for sirens. It was hard to hear because adrenaline was still sending blood rushing through his body and that was all he could manage to hear in his head. He pushed his long curls behind his ear and tried again, this time hearing a faint siren that was probably a couple of miles away.

“I think I hear them.”

“Good Mr. Styles, good. I’m going to stay on the line with you until they get there, alright? You just keep watch on the man to see if there are any changes to his condition.” Harry nodded, happy to look at the gorgeous prince on the ground below him, but then realized that the dispatcher couldn’t see him.

“Yes, I’ll watch him.” Harry knelt down again by the stranger’s side again, and on impulse picked up the man’s right hand again that he’d checked the pulse on, and threaded his cold fingers between Harry’s own. “Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…” Harry mumbled to himself over and over again as he held the stranger’s lifeless hand; almost like a prayer.

The ambulance sirens grew closer and closer, and Harry’s thoughts of hot tea in front of his cozy fireplace evaporated into the night sky; replaced with thoughts of concern and hope, of making sure that this man made into back into consciousness so that Harry could meet him for real.

 

************************************************************************

 

Louis felt like he was floating up to the surface through sludgy water. But why was he under water? Was he? He gradually became aware of his breath; the smell of rubbing alcohol and something unpleasantly like chlorine. He also felt what seemed like scratchy cotton under his fingertips; so not under water then. But he still struggled to open his eyes. And his head hurt, A LOT.

Louis concentrated very hard on opening his eyes and slowly felt them opening to slits, barely letting in the bright light from what he assumed was a window. Where was he? What had happened? Louis stopped trying to open his eyes and instead tried to remember the last thing he could. Driving. He had been driving to see his friends. And it was snowing. Oh god did he get into an accident? Was he dead?

He tried to open his eyes again and this time the room that he was in slowly came into focus. He was in a hospital bed; it appeared to be morning, maybe, natural light bathed the room. He tried to turn his head to the left and then to the right and a sharp pain immediately spread from his neck to the top of his head. Louis let out a small croaky moan. His throat was parched and he needed a sip of water badly. He tried again, slower this time, to turn his head to the right, and this time noticed that there was someone curled up asleep in a chair next to his bed. It was a man, Louis could see that much. The man was fairly tall with long, slim legs that he had managed to fold and cram into the seat so that all four of his gangly limbs were wrapped around each other; the man was turned sideways in the seat and asleep with his long hair covering his face. Who was he? Louis wondered, before another shooting shock of pain went through him, making his head feel like he’d been poked with a fire brand. Louis cried out in pain again, this time louder, waking the sleeping man beside him.

“Hmmffpp..what’s going on? Omigosh you’re awake!” Louis had closed his eyes again against the pain but could hear that the man from the chair had a British accent which was strange, and he heard the man push something on the wall above his head.

Fifteen seconds later, a nurse came rushing into the room. Louis managed to open his eyes to centimeter slits again.

“Mr. Tomlinson, you’re back with us. How are you feeling?” The nurse gently cupped the side of his face and felt his forehead for a temperature like his mother used to do when he was little. The nurse then pried his eyes open more and flashed a bright light from a pen into them. Louis groaned in protest.

“Did that hurt? I’m sorry. That’s from the concussion you suffered.”

“Wahhrrtah…” Louis tried to speak and it came out in a breathy, raspy wisp.

“Yes. Drink some water, that will be good for you.” The nurse efficiently picked up a plastic cup with a straw from a table behind her and held the straw to Louis’ lips while pushing a button on the side of his bed that raised him into more of a sitting position. Louis swallowed the cold water gratefully, and tried to smile, unsuccessfully.

“Can you tell me your name?” The nurse smiled and asked. She reminded Louis of his aunt Doris.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Do you know what state you’re in?”

“California still?” Louis looked questioningly at the nurse and felt relieved when she smiled.

“I’m going to get the hospitalist doctor to have him tell you what’s going on, but I’ll leave your friend here to try and tell you what happened as well.” The nurse left as she said these words and Louis only then remembered the sleeping man from the chair. He turned his head slowly and was met with a pair of big green eyes bright with tears staring back at him.

HOLY CRAP, what in the hell is Harry Styles doing in his hospital room?!

Louis’ face must have shown shock and confusion because Harry immediately reached out his hand and rested in on Louis’ shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Louis felt more confused than ever. Was he dreaming? “Am I hallucinating?” Louis croaked out.

Harry chuckled a bit at this and shook his head. “No. At least I don’t think so. You were in a car accident. Well, actually I don’t know what happened there. I found you at the bottom of a ravine below where it appeared your car had run off the road?” Harry Styles and his beautiful face were looking down on Louis as Harry Styles’ beautifully lush mouth and his deep, rich British voice said these words to him, but Louis was still dumbfounded and not at all sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Before he had a chance to ask or say anything else, a man came into the room, the hospitalist, Louis presumed.

“Good morning, Lewis”, the doctor mispronounced as he looked down at the chart he was holding in his hand.

“It’s Louis. Pronounced the French way.” Louis rasped out. Jesus, was his throat permanently damaged? Why was his voice so hoarse? He peripherally saw Harry turn his way, and could feel himself begin to flush under the weight of Harry’s stare.

“Ah, okay. So Louis, can you remember what happened last night?” The doctor asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I…I remember driving. I was coming from LA and it had just started to snow pretty heavily when I turned off the main highway onto smaller route. I remember talking to my friend on the phone…OMIGOD Niall! He… they don’t know…do they?” Louis immediately began to cough violently; pain surged through his lungs and throat, and his eyes felt like they were falling out of his head.

Louis felt the large warm left hand belonging to Harry Styles (!! Louis still couldn’t believe it) on his back and could feel himself melting into the comfort of it as he continued to hack away. The doctor handed Louis the plastic cup that he drank from earlier and he took it and sipped slowly, his throat feeling a little soothed and his cough quieting. The pain in his head from earlier was back in full force and he felt dizzy. Louis started to lean back in the bed and Harry, whose hand was still splayed on his back, pulled away and stood next to the window with his hands clasped behind his back. Louis looked from Harry back to the doctor, who continued with what he had started to say.

“Alright then, it doesn’t seem you remember what actually led you to being brought to our facility, but you’ve suffered a bad concussion, so those details may come back slowly with time. When your friend, Mr. Styles, found you, you were unconscious and unresponsive. The paramedics diagnosed your concussion and various contusions before bringing you here. We additionally performed a CT scan to determine whether you had a more serious head injury that required surgery, and we did a full set of diagnostic x-rays where we found that you had also severely sprained your left ankle. It’s not broken, but there is extensive soft tissue damage that requires you being in a gel cast almost 24 hours a day for the next couple of weeks. You won’t be able to drive or walk up and down stairs during that time either. You’ll be given a kneeling scooter for your left leg. Now that you’re awake, we’ll want to keep you one more night for observation, but I don’t see any reason why you can’t be released tomorrow afternoon. “

Louis nodded still feeling dizzy. “I feel dizzy and my head really hurts.”

“Well your head got bashed around pretty hard, so it’s understandable that you’re in pain. We’ll give you some acetaminophen for the pain, but I don’t want to give you anything stronger than that because it could affect the way your concussion heals. As far as the dizziness goes, that could be a concern if it keeps up, but it could also be a result of you being a little dehydrated, and not having anything in your stomach. We’ll keep the fluids running through you, and get some food in you and you should feel better in that regard by later today. If you don’t we’ll reevaluate your release etcetera.” The doctor indicated the IV drip attached to Louis and smiled. “One of the MAs will be in soon and will get your gel cast fitted for your ankle and measure you for a scooter. Take care and see you later.” With that the doctor saluted Louis, smiled and nodded at Harry and left the room.

Louis turned to Harry and found green eyes intensely staring back at him. “Um, the doctor called you my friend, but unless I have amnesia much worse than I thought, I don’t think I know you. But I do have friends that I was on my way to see and now I’m worried that they think I’ve died or summat.”

Harry grinned. “It’s nice to hear another British accent that isn’t a person in my immediate family. It’s funny that I’m the one who found you. Brit to Brit. I don’t think the state troopers found a mobile phone for you, and no one else has to come to the hospital. But there’s a phone here that you can use to call them.” Harry indicated the cordless phone in a wall cradle behind Louis’ bed. Louis nodded and Harry reached behind and handed him the phone.

Louis’ hands shook a little as he dialed Niall and Zayn’s house number. The call immediately clicked over.

“Hello?” Niall’s voice sounded tired and a little frantic.

“Niall…” Louis only managed his name before his friend interrupted him with a shout.

“LOUIS! Oh thank fucking God! Jesus Christ you had us so worried. What the hell happened? Why didn’t you call? Where are you? I don’t recognize this number.” Niall ran all his questions together not giving Louis a chance to answer any of them before he pulled away from the phone to yell at Zayn. “Zayn! Babe are you upstairs? Louis is on the phone! Yes! He’s evidently alive.”

“Lou, Zayn is going to pick up the other extension.” Niall said back into the phone to Louis. Before Louis could respond, Zayn’s voice came on the line also sounding frantic.

“Lou! What in the hell? Where are you? What happened?”

“Okay, okay, please calm down both of you. I have a concussion at it’s hard for me to talk over you.” At the mention of “concussion,” both Zayn and Niall abruptly went silent. Louis could feel Harry staring at him and turned away from him and slightly onto his side as much as he could.

“So I guess my car ran off the road or something in the snow last night? And I ended up at the bottom of this ravine. Someone found me and I was taken to the hospital. But I was unconscious until this morning and I have a really bad sprained ankle”, Louis tried moving his left foot around to test it and immediately regretted it; the pain shooting through his ankle brought tears to his eyes, “and they say they’re keeping me here for another night for observation.”

“What hospital are you in? Cavalier?” Zayn asked. Louis had no idea and turned to Harry helplessly. Before he could repeat Zayn’s question, Harry replied, probably having heard Zayn through the phone.

“Yes, you’re at Cavalier.” He nodded.

“Um, yeah Zayn, Cavalier.”

“Well Ni and I will come right away and we’ll arrange for your release okay Lou?” Louis smiled and nodded forgetting Zayn couldn’t see him. “Okay.”

Suddenly Harry was reaching for the phone. Dazedly Louis handed it to him without protest.

“Hello? Hi, Zayn? My name’s Harry, Harry Styles. I’m the bloke who found Louis unconscious and called the paramedics. Oh, there’s no need to thank me, I’m just happy I was there. I don’t think I found him too long after the accident happened because the hood of his car was still a little warm from the engine. Uh, anyway, the doctors have said that because of his injuries Louis can’t handle any stairs. Will that be a problem at your house?” Louis sighed disappointedly, remembering that Zayn and Niall’s gorgeous yet modern log cabin was basically a series of staircases connecting four tree houses, and frowned because his flat in Los Angeles wasn’t a lot better; it was up two flights of stairs and didn’t have an elevator.

He could only hear Harry’s side of the conversation. “Yes. Hmm…I can see why that wouldn’t work. Well I have an idea if it’s alright with Louis.” Harry turned to him and smiled showing a dimple. Louis couldn’t believe how handsome Harry Styles was up close. “I have a large house fairly close by that has a bedroom on the ground level. Louis could stay with me while he recovers and his car is repaired. You would be more than welcome to come visit him while he was staying with me.”

Louis had clearly heard what Harry had said but he couldn’t believe it. HARRY FUCKING STYLES HAD INVITED HIM TO CONVALESCE IN HIS SECRET MOUNTAIN HIDEAWAY. Louis couldn’t even think straight he was freaking out so much. Harry had obviously heard his name enough times that if he recognized it as the nosy reporter that had been bugging his assistant for the last couple of weeks about an interview, he certainly wouldn’t be offering his home for his recuperation. Louis was going to have to play this one coy. He tuned back into Harry’s side of the conversation again.

“I agree it’s weird right? What a coincidence that we’re all displaced Brits in California. I mean what are the odds? Listen I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the hospital when Louis is released but he’s looking pretty anxious to speak with you again right now, so here he is.” Harry handed the phone back to Louis and there was a mild electric shock that passed between their hands. Louis closed his eyes as he put the phone back up to his ear. “Hi, Zayn.”

“Louis? Did I just speak to Harry Fuckin’ Styles over the telephone like he’s an old friend and not the hottest fuckin’ rock star on the planet right now?” Zayn’s shock had dropped his voice to a whisper, which Louis was grateful for since Harry was still standing by his bed and looking at him. Louis made eye contact with Harry and smiled before answering Zayn.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Can you not talk? Is he standing right there?”

“Yeah. “

“Does he know who you are? Are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know. I can’t think about that now. My head hurts. I’m hanging up now. Bye, Zayn. See you tomorrow I guess.” Louis pressed the end call button and held the phone out to Harry for him to put back in its cradle.

“Well Louis, I’m going to head out. Now that you’re awake and seemed to be doing better I’ll let you get some rest. I’ll come back tomorrow with transportation all set to take you back to my family’s house.” Harry was smiling down at Louis with a slight look of concern on his face.

“Listen, Harry, I…I really appreciate you taking me in, but I feel so awkward accepting. I can get a hotel room somewhere for a few days until I’m more stable and can go back to LA. And then I can figure out what to do from there.”

“A hotel room this close to Christmas in Tahoe? Not likely. And even if you were able to find a room somewhere, it wouldn’t be cheap. I don’t know about your financial situation obviously, but even the richest person doesn’t want to just flush money down the drain. My house, well my mother’s house actually, is free, close by, has a staff that can be at your beck and call 24 hours a day, and the room that you’ll be in has a lovely view of the mountains.”

“But why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice? I’m a total stranger.” Louis asked in a voice that was still uncomfortably raspy.

“Well mostly because I feel invested in your recovery a bit. When I found you I thought for sure you were dead. It was terrifying. Having you alive and well, busted ankle and concussion aside, is such a relief. And anyway, my sister is bringing a friend with her and it would be nice to have someone else there with me.” Harry shyly turned his head briefly to the window.

“So you want to be friends with me?” Louis looked at Harry incredulously. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

“Yes, I hope so. I can’t wait to get to know you while you’re recuperating at my house. You don’t know a lot, if anything about me but I’ll confess that in my line of work it’s very hard to make friends.”

“Whaddya do that people don’t want to be friends with you? You seem like a very nice bloke.” Louis wasn’t sure why he was pretending that he didn’t know who Harry was, but he felt like it was the safer and smarter route to take.

“Oh, you don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?’

“Um well ah…not necessarily. I’m Harry Styles the musician?”

“Oh I’ve heard your name, yes. I’m sorry that I don’t listen to your music much. I’m pretty much strictly an early 80s New Wave and Ska person. Don’t listen to much else.” Well at least that much wasn’t a lie; Louis loved bands like The Specials, Madness, English Beat, and Echo & The Bunnymen.

“I love that era too! Sadly, that’s not what I do.”

“Why sadly? You seem to be quite successful at what you’re doing.” Louis asked, genuinely curious.

“I guess I am. But sometimes that doesn’t seem enough.” Harry’s face took on a sad cast. “Enough about that! I’m going to go. My family and assistants know that I’ve been here at the hospital this whole time and I’ll need to let them know you’ll actually be coming to stay tomorrow. I should go and make sure everything is set. And I should shower and change my clothes. I smell like stale hospital.” Harry lifted up the collar of the flannel shirt he was wearing a sniffed it for emphasis, laughing.

“Thanks again for saving my life and for everything you’re doing for me now. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

“No thanks are needed. Take care Louis, see you tomorrow.” And with a hearty wave Harry Styles walked out of the room.

Louis slowly lowered the back of his bed until it fully reclined and sighed. Holy crap, what had he gotten himself into?


	3. THREE

Chapter THREE:

Thirty six hours later, Louis woke up enveloped in what felt like clouds. In reality it was the super fluffy yet supportive bed that he was lying on, with 1200 thread count sheets and the softest down comforter he’d ever felt. For a few seconds he actually forgot where he was and why he was there, but then the events of the last day flooded his memory, not to mention the throbbing pain in his head and ankle rendering a sharp reminder of his injuries.

The day before, as promised, Harry had returned to the hospital, this time accompanied by one of his security team, a man named Preston. Harry had arranged everything, including an exit for Louis from the back loading dock where non-employees were prohibited. Fans had found out that he’d visited the hospital the day before and were evidently hanging around the front entrance and on the other side of the gate. He was afraid that someone might have figured out that he was seeing a patient and he was afraid for Louis’ privacy. Louis had yet to acknowledge that he knew that Harry was an international superstar, and Harry hadn’t brought the subject up, but now it seemed unavoidable. Harry and Preston had arrived in two cars and the plan was for Harry to leave first and draw the fans away towards downtown Tahoe, while Preston drove Louis to Harry’s family’s home to get settled.

The plan had worked; Louis couldn’t believe that he was participating in this type of clandestine stunt including avoiding paparazzi, but once he was comfortably strapped into the back of the black SUV with Preston behind the wheel, he felt better. He was going to be a Harry Styles’ houseguest! Now he just had to figure out a way to turn his good fortune into the news story of his career. All without lying too much and hurting the feelings of someone who so far had been incredibly nice to him and in no way the asshole selfish rockstar that the press played him out to be.

When Preston turned into the recently plowed driveway of what Harry kept calling his mountain cabin retreat, Louis’ jaw dropped. Mountain cabin? This place was a palace! A huge, glorious palace made out of golden wooden logs, perfectly slotted together and looking very sturdy. The long driveway ended in a circular drive in front of the house. There were just three short steps, that Louis thought he’d easily be able to manage with his crutches, that led to the front entrance with a wraparound porch spreading out on either side, wrapping around towards the back of the house.

Preston pulled to a stop and got out, helping Louis down out of the car after grabbing his kneeling scooter and crutches out of the back of the car. Louis was wearing a gel cast under a large black surgical boot on his left ankle and foot and just a no-slip hospital sock on his right. He scooted his way across the driveway to the bottom of the stairs and was just starting to maneuver his crutches around from where he’d been holding them under his right arm, when Preston walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I used to work as an orderly in a hospital sir. Let me help. You can’t put even the slightest pressure on that ankle.”

Before Louis even had a chance to protest politely, Preston had taken the crutches from Louis’ shaking hands and had lifted him right off the ground; Louis was tucked under Preston’s left arm like he weighed nothing and was carried to the top of the steps before being deposited gently on the porch and handed his crutches. Louis felt an embarrassed flush crawl up his cheeks, but Preston didn’t seem phased at all. He brought Louis’ scooter up to the porch and then unlocked the door. Louis handed Preston the crutches back and instead scooted into the vestibule of the house. He was already overwhelmed by the grandness and opulence surrounding him. OMIGOD he was going to get to live here for at least a week!

“Mr. Styles asked me to show you to the room you’ll be using. It’s just off the hall here to the left. I stayed in there once; the bed is very comfortable.” Preston’s lips tugged up into what Louis suspected was as much of a smile as he allowed himself, at least on the job. Louis followed the bodyguard down a wide hallway that had tasteful, and no doubt priceless, oriental rugs on top of gleaming oak floors and paintings, omigod was that a real Picasso?, tastefully lit on the walls. Preston opened the door to the bedroom that would be his for the near future and stepped aside to allow Louis to roll himself forward and over the threshold. Louis was impressed that all of the doorways and halls seemed large enough to accommodate his scooter or any wheelchair. He wondered if Harry or his family had had people staying with them with this need before.

The room was gorgeous. Louis hadn’t expected anything different he supposed. There was nice grey wool wall-to-wall carpeting on the floors except for the polished stone hearth and surround of the giant fireplace facing a plush looking velvet couch and the king-size four poster bed. Between the fireplace and the bay window with the window seat upholstered in a rich blue silk, there was a bookshelf filled with interesting looking books that Louis couldn’t wait to browse. On the wall with the bed, there was a huge mahogany wardrobe on one side and a door that opened to one of the nicest and largest bathrooms that Louis had ever seen. As he scooted forward and peered inside he admired the marble and glass shower that could easily fit four or five people and the gigantic soaking tub that Louis almost immediately decided would be the first thing he took advantage of once he was alone.

As if Preston could read his mind, he returned to the room, when had he left?, carrying a small glass pitcher of ice water and a glass which he set down on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Sir, I have to leave you now to meet Mr. Styles. The house staff isn’t here yet. They won’t be arriving until later this evening. The same goes for Mr. Styles’ mother and step-father.”

“So I’ll have the whole place to meself then? Don’t worry Preston, with this bum foot and ankle there isn’t much mischief I can get up to. I’m feeling knackered actually; and achy. Every ligament in my body is sore. I don’t plan on doing anything but taking a soak in that huge tub in there, and taking some of my pain pills and laying down.”

Preston nodded. “Okay sir. Do you want help getting in and out of the bath?”

Louis was slightly mortified at the thought of Preston lifting his much smaller and bruised naked body out of the tub and declined the offer. “No, that’s okay. It’s just a gel cast and a boot that I can take on and off sitting on the edge of the bed or tub. I think I’ll be able to lift myself up using my arms without too much trouble. I do wish that I had my suitcase and bag here though. I don’t have any clothes, or my computer, my iPhone charger or anything.”

“Oh that’s right sir, I was supposed to tell you that Mr. Styles had your car moved from where the highway patrol had it towed to his personal mechanic’s shop. Your bags are being brought here soon.”

“Thanks Preston. And I really wish you’d stop calling me ‘sir’. Just Louis will be fine.”

“Okay, Louis. And as far as a charger for your phone, there should be one in the drawer of that nightstand.”

Sure enough when Louis pulled the drawer of the stand open there were chargers and USB cords for phones and devices of all types, neatly wrapped and stored in a row. It was very accommodating. Preston excused himself with a wave and Louis dug his phone and bottle of pain pills out of the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. Even though the hospital had washed his clothes from the accident and he’d literally only been wearing them for a few hours, they still felt a little gross to Louis and smelled a little like hospital disinfectant. He couldn’t wait to have the rest of his stuff with him.

Louis sat on the bed, appreciating its luxurious yet not too squishy feel, and gingerly propped his left leg up on the seat of the scooter to unstrap his boot and remove the gel cast from his ankle. His ankle and foot were bruised purple and a greenish blue and were pale in contrast to his naturally tanned skin. He tenderly pushed at the swelling of his ankle and winced at the pain that caused. He took off the hoodie and t-shirt he was wearing under it and dropped them on the floor. He grabbed the crutches resting against the wall between the bed and the nightstand and used them to stand up. He pushed the scooter to the side and crutched himself into the bathroom. Balancing on his right foot and leaning on the crutches Louis slid his sweatpants and underwear off, careful not to get tangled in the fabric and trip. He relieved his bladder and hobbled back over to the tub with its amazing and inviting views of the mountains and a sunset, just about 20 minutes away. Louis sat on the edge of the tub, the porcelain cold against his thighs and bottom, and turned on the water to fill the tub after making sure that the drain was closed. He looked down at the marble shelf surrounding one side of the tub and inspected the various bath oil and bead options before settling on a citrus scented bath bomb that sizzled and foamed delightfully after he threw it in. When the bath is filled high enough he swung his legs around and into the water sighing at its warmth and then gingerly lowering the rest of his body into the lovely water and turning the tap off.

Louis almost fell asleep watching the sun set behind the mountains and only got out of the tub when the water turned cold. Getting out of the tub was a little harder than he anticipated but he managed without putting any weight on his foot. It’s only once he’s wrapped himself in one of the big fluffy blue towels and repositioned himself on the edge of the tub that he realizes he doesn’t have any pajamas or even any clean pants to put on to sleep. He wasn’t totally opposed to sleeping in the nude, but he gets cold easily and doesn’t trust himself to be able to figure out how to start a fire in the fireplace. Just then he saw a clean white bathrobe hanging from the back of the door. He stood on the crutches and picked it off the hook. It was gloriously thick white cotton flannel on the outside and lined with absorbent terrycloth on the inside. Louis slid it on and belted it feeling like he was being wrapped in a warm hug.

He made his way back into the bedroom and poured a glass of water to take a pain pill. He should really take it with food, and is in fact more than a little hungry, the soup and sandwich he had at noon long gone. But Louis was too tired to try and find the kitchen or to text or call Harry. He was still gobsmacked that he actually has Harry Styles’ personal mobile number in his phone. No more talking through efficient yet mean Liam. After his second yawn in a row, Louis pulled the covers back and slid into the bed after remembering to put his gel cast back on. The bed was incredibly comfortable; Louis felt himself being pulled under into dreamland almost immediately. He was out like a light before Harry or anyone else arrived back to the house.

************************************************************************

 

Louis laid in bed and then heard his phone vibrate. He reached out and pulled it off the charger and noticed that he’d missed a number of calls and texts from Zayn, Niall and Harry. He ignored all of the texts from yesterday, consisting mostly of Zayn asking where are you? Are you at Harry’s? What’s his house like? Why aren’t you answering? Did you have another concussion?, and instead listened to the most recent voicemails from both Zayn and Harry. Zayn’s first:

Hey arsehole, we finally heard from Harry, somehow he had gotten Niall’s number without Ni remembering, the dummy. Now Niall won’t shut up about being bffs with a famous rock star. Anyway, Harry told us that you were passed out on pain pills and not to worry, you were being well taken care of. I hope so. Let me know if you’re not and I’ll volunteer to come and be nursemaid. Seriously Lou, I want to see the inside of that fookin’ house. I want details. Love you Boo, please call when you get this.

And then Harry’s in his deep monotone:                                

Hiiiii, it’s Harry. Harry Styles who you’re staying with? Of course you know that probably, I just wasn’t sure if you knew any other Harry’s. So you were asleep when I got back. Really passed out. You didn’t even wake when I knocked and came into the room to check on you and see if you wanted dinner. I know how much sleep your body needs when it has soft tissue damage so I know you needed the rest more than anything else. Anyway how about you text me if you listen to this before midnight? Otherwise I’ll see you in the morning. Probably around 8? Bye.

Louis looked at the time on his phone. It was already 8:06am. Holy crap had he really just slept for thirteen hours?! Yikes! No wonder he needed to wee. He slowly sat up and threw the covers back and carefully felt around his ankle where the gel cast had twisted while he slept. His ankle was roughly the size of a grapefruit and had a painful looking bruising. Louis restrapped the cast carefully and slowly climbed out of bed and stood on just his right foot. He felt very unsteady. He reached for the crutches that were leaning against the wall next to the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He finished up and was just starting to settle back against the mountain of pillows on the bed and figure out if he was going to have to wear his sweatpants and vest from yesterday, and how he was going to put his boot on without assistance or any pants on, when there was a sharp knock on the door.

“Uh yeah?” Louis stuttered out as he finally managed to throw the covers back over himself and drag his body up into an upright position leaning against several pillows and the headboard.

The door slowly opened and Harry’s beautiful wavy-haired head peeked around it. “Good morning! How are you feeling? I brought breakfast, you must be starving.” He walked in carrying one of those fancy bed trays that Louis had only seen in films. Harry looked like an angel wearing a thick cable-knit sweater in a lilac color and a pair of what appeared to be snow pants in a dark charcoal. His feet stuck out the bottom charmingly clad in thick green and yellow striped wool socks. Louis couldn’t hold back the huge smile that overtook his face.

“Thank you. I can’t believe I slept so long. You should have woke me up last night; I feel like a terrible houseguest.”

“Oh, that’s alright. You have nothing to be sorry about; your body clearly needed the rest. You’re healing you know.” Harry sat the tray down over Louis’ comforter clad legs. On the plate before him with steam still rising from it, was a full English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes, and what appeared to be a crumpet, which made Louis smile wide thinking of his nan’s kitchen.

“This looks amazing. My mouth is watering. I’m famished.” Louis excitedly picked up his cloth wrapped utensils and placed the napkin against his chest while he wasted no time diving into the eggs and potatoes. “Orrggohhh my god, this is so good. Mmm, give my compliments to your cook.” Louis said around a bite, swallowed, and then continued shoveling bite after bite of the delicious breakfast into his mouth.

“You’re welcome. Compliment accepted.” Harry smiled, his dimples deepening.

“YOU made this?? Holy crap, that’s incredible.” Louis was seriously surprised and impressed.

“Why is it incredible? Because big, important rock stars can’t do anything domestic?” Harry crossed his arms with a pointed look on his face.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Well, I guess if I’m honest it’s hard for me to picture you in a kitchen, you know bent over a hot stove, apron around your waist. But really I’m quite terrible at cooking so I’m impressed when anyone can do it well.” Louis then picked up the warm crumpet and tore a piece of it off and put it in his mouth, moaning at the buttery taste.

Harry sat on the arm of the couch and faced Louis. “It really started off as a necessity on the road. I hate fast food; it upsets my stomach. And yeah, I can afford the best restaurants now, but in the beginning we were struggling musicians and couldn’t afford much. So I bought a small electric skillet and started off small doing simple stir frys on the desks and counters of our crappy hotel rooms. Eventually as we started getting bigger, I was able to arrange to stay in hotels with small kitchens or rent apartments. Cooking calms me; it’s a good way for me to unwind after shows when my adrenaline is peaked and I’m so wired I can barely keep still. Methodical things like chopping and measuring help me come down.”

“That’s not at all how I would picture any rock star relaxing after a show. I figured it’d be more groupies, beer drinking and carousing late into the wee hours of the morning.” Louis countered and Harry raised his eyebrows.

“God, I hope that’s not my reputation. I suppose it could be; the lads and I certainly got up to a lot of mischief post-show, back when we were first hitting it big, but now we’re all fairly boring. A few of the guys are married and have children and those of us who are single aren’t the kinds of party animals we used to be.” Harry stretched his long legs out in front of himself and crossed them at the ankles.

Louis nodded in understanding and pushed the tray off his lap and to the side. He was almost uncomfortably full, even though he had left a large portion of his breakfast untouched. It was amazing how much his stomach had shrunk in the three days that he’d been eating only one small meal a day.

“You keep saying ‘we’, but you’re a solo artist aren’t you? Even when you started out? And you act like you were living hand-to-mouth at the beginning, but you grew up wealthy so I find it maybe a little disingenuous when you say you couldn’t afford to eat at nice places when you were just an up and coming musician.” Louis abruptly cut himself off realizing that he had gone into reporter mode without meaning to; how was he to keep up appearances and not give himself away, when he was practically interrogating Harry?

“I…I mean you’re not wrong I guess, but I was determined not to live off of my family’s money, so when I left to go out on the road, I left all of those comforts behind. Yes, I had instruments and top of the line equipment that I took with me, but I left all of my credit cards and just took two thousand pounds in cash to live off of until I could get a job or a paying gig. I was lucky that Ronnie Wood came to see me play in that pub when he did; I was down to my last hundred quid and I didn’t know where I was going to scrounge rent money from.”

“Yeah, but you could’ve kipped home to mum and dad if everything had gone tits up. That’s all I’m saying.” Harry looked at little taken aback by the venom with which Louis said these words. He had a stunned look on his face like he didn’t know how to respond to Louis.

Louis regretted saying anything at all about this subject. He wasn’t sure why he felt so defensive and antagonistic, just that the subject of wealth never sat well with him. “God Harry, I’m sorry. Forget I said anything okay? I grew up very poor with just a single mother and four younger siblings, all girls, that I had to help take care of. I’ve worked continuously, sometimes two or three jobs at a time, since I was eleven, and even though I’m doing okay right now, it never feels like enough. I never feel good enough. Good enough for what I can’t even tell you. So I know I can get irrational about things like money. I’m sorry, again.” Louis turned his head away and closed up the folds of his robe a little tighter, feeling embarrassed.

“That’s okay, I understand. Well, I don’t necessarily understand the not feeling good enough part, but I get where it might stem from. We don’t know each other at all, and I’d really like to change that.” Harry smiled again and his lovely dimples indented his cheeks. Louis couldn’t believe that he was real.

“I’d like that too. To get to know you. I mean I guess I know that you’re like this rock star, but there’s clearly more to you than all of that. But I’d also like to hear about your music process too. I love learning about minutia like how the recording process works and what not.”

“I’d be happy to share. Louis, what do you do for a living? I’m sorry I never asked before now?” Harry moved to sit on the bench at the end of the bed and looked up at Louis expectantly. Oh god, Louis had been dreading this moment; he had no idea what to say. Seconds dragged and Louis was trying to figure out if he could blame his lack of response on his head injury when he felt his mouth involuntarily forming words.

“I’m…a writer?” Louis internally rolled his eyes. He was sure he sounded real convincing saying it like it was a question. But it was the first thing his brain spit out and it wasn’t really a lie. “I write novels.” Louis really rolled his eyes now. “Well, novel. I’ve had one novel published, but that was a couple of years ago and it didn’t sell that well. Since then I’ve been trying to finish another book. And have taken random freelance jobs here and there. I was a drama teacher for a minute, back in the UK. That’s what I got my degree in actually.” Louis stopped the word vomit before he said too much, but so far he hadn’t outright lied; only omitted some things and he didn’t feel as bad as he thought he would about not being completely honest with Harry.

“A drama teacher?! Oh I bet you were so good at that!” Harry clapped his hands in joy.

“How so? You can’t possibly know that.” Louis picked up the now tepid glass of orange juice from the tray next to him and giggled softly over the glass before taking a sip.

“Oh, I can just tell. Your face is so expressive, and you tell stories really well. I bet all of your students loved you.” Harry graced Louis with another beautiful smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Louis, what brought you to the States?”

Louis felt the smile fall off of his face. He couldn’t possibly tell Harry the truth about _Incite_ and Nick bringing him over from the Manchester newspaper where he was working as a copy editor. He once again made the decision to tell Harry only part of the truth.

“I was living in Manchester, and a lot of things were happening…I’ll be honest and say that a lot of things were going to shit for me. I wasn’t enthusiastic about my job; Manchester was a better city for me than Leeds or any place in Yorkshire had been, but I still felt stifled and like an invisible hand was holding me back; and I was in a relationship with a man that wasn’t healthy for me, and I felt stuck in that as well.” Louis saw Harry stiffen a little and sit up at the mention of “relationship with a man”, but Louis ignored that and kept going.

“Anyway, I had just finished writing my book and I wasn’t feeling support from anyone in England. An acquaintance of mine in the publishing business asked to read my book; he sent it to a friend of his at Dreamspinner Press and they offered to publish the book. That same acquaintance said he might have a writing opportunity for me in Los Angeles if I was interested, and I looked around at my life that was falling down around me in Manchester and I jumped at the chance. Goodbye Manchester; goodbye cold, drafty flat with its ant problem; goodbye patronizing, unsupportive boyfriend who owned too many pleated trousers and pairs of loafers. Hello sunshine, and another too small, drafty flat with an ant problem but at least it’s not cold. I miss being only an hour away from my family in Doncaster, but a bonus here in Cali is that I’m only a couple of hours away from my best mate from childhood and his boyfriend who I’ve known since uni. Oh! Speaking of, I really need to call Zayn back and tell him I’m okay.”

“Oh yes, ‘course. I spoke to him and Niall last night. I invited them up here tomorrow afternoon for lunch if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah absolutely. It’s your house H. If it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me.” The nickname just slipped out, but seeing the big smile that it caused on Harry’s face made Louis think that he was okay with it.

Harry slapped his hands together and stood up from the settee. “So, I’ve taken up too much of your morning already. I’ll let you get dressed. I think the physical therapist from the hospital is coming to see you in about an hour.”

“Um Harry? Are my bags and clothes here yet from my car? I’m really grateful to you for towing my car to your mechanic by the way, Preston told me yesterday.”

“I forgot! Your bags should be here by tonight, and I have clean clothes for you, I just left them in the hall.” Harry walked out into the hallway and returned holding a small bundle of clothes out to Louis.

Louis took the clothes from Harry. The stack included a dark grey wool jumper, a long-sleeved grey vest, a pair of black jeans and a Calvin Klein box containing a new pair of boxer briefs and a pair of grey cashmere socks. “Is all of this yours?” Louis asked Harry looking up from the pile in his lap.

“Yep. Just some stuff I had here at the house already. The pants and socks are new though. I got a few pairs last week and had extra.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be wearing Harry Styles’ pants.” Louis mumbled but not low enough because Harry chuckled.

“I know I’m taller than you, but the jeans should still fit; you might just have to roll up the cuffs a little.”

“Well we’ll see if I can get them pulled over my enormous ass, but thank you. I was dreading putting on my old trackies again for a third day in a row.”

Harry raised his eyebrows up at the ass comment and then turned around and picked up the pile of dirty clothes that Louis had left near the bathroom door. “I’ll make sure that these get washed and returned to you. And let me know if you need anything else.” Harry nodded to Louis’ thanks and left the room closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Louis lay back on the bed and let out a huge sigh. How was he going to get through staying with Harry in this house and surreptitiously writing an article about him, while maintaining his sanity and not having his libido eclipse all of his plans?

********************************************************************

 

The visit from the PT named Laura went as well as could be expected. Laura did seem a little star struck to be in the home of Harry Styles, but once she saw that he wasn’t even around and that Louis was just a “regular” person, she quickly got to work. She showed Louis how to more efficiently use both the crutches and his kneeling scooter, and showed him exercises that he needed to do a few times a day to help strengthen his ankle and his legs and arms.

Harry got home from whatever thing he’d been doing about 30 minutes after Laura had left. He found Louis sitting at one of the tables in the living room, eating a turkey sandwich that one of the cooks in the kitchen had made him.

“Hey Louis, how did PT go?”

“It went fine. I’m much weaker than I thought, though. And I’m surprised how tired I was just after doing a few leg lifts.”

“You might want to take a nap then, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this afternoon in one of the snowmobiles? My property manager has asked me to take a look at a section of the property a few acres in. It’s a beautiful, crisp day out. You up for it?”

“As long as I can sit on the snowmobile in my boot, and I don’t have to drive the thing, I’m in!”

Louis and Harry spent the rest of the daylight hours out exploring the property. It was in parts wooded with large evergreens, redwoods, and pines, and then the land would open up to flat vistas and mountain views everywhere. There was even a large segment of land that overlooked Lake Tahoe itself. It was breathtaking and Louis had never seen anything like it.

They spent the time when the snowmobile was stopped to learn more about each other’s families. They talked about Manchester and Yorkshire and how Harry had grown up in Cheshire and that his mother and father still had a house there that they lived in a few months out of the year. Harry’s sister Gemma lived in Leeds, and there was further bonding between Louis and Harry when the latter admitted that he loved the Doncaster Rovers football club and had gone to quite a number of games over the years. Louis couldn’t believe that he’d never seen him or that the press had never made a big deal about Harry being there. Harry confessed that he liked to buy regular seat tickets and that when he went dressed in his Rover FC jersey and a beanie pulled over his head with sunglasses that he was never recognized. He was just another fan. They both mused that over the fact that they could’ve sat next to each other at games and never knew it.

They returned to the lodge just as the sun was setting, and Louis found that his face felt numb with cold, although the rest of his body had been warmly wrapped in a borrowed down coat, hat and gloves. Harry helped him off of the snowmobile and onto his kneeling scooter with much more grace than Louis had expected. The two made their way inside the house to be greeted by Harry’s mother and stepfather, Anne and Robin. Anne stepped around Louis’ scooter and hugged him briefly before asking how he was feeling. Robin gave Louis a hearty handshake and asked both men if they wanted a drink.

“I’m on these serious painkillers so I think I’ll just have some hot black tea if that’s okay.” Louis responded.

“Of course dear, that’s just what I was going to have myself. I’ll have them brew a large pot.” Anne smiled and headed off down the hall.

Harry settled on the couch with Robin, both enjoying a glass of scotch. Louis scooted over to them and eased himself off the scooter and into one of the armchairs opposite, propping his injured leg and foot up on the scooter seat. Harry and Robin were discussing something to do with some trees that Harry had noted needed to be cleared and Louis looked around at the spacious and warm room, letting their words wash over him pleasantly. Anne returned a few minutes later bearing a tray with a tea service on it and set it down on the table between the two armchairs and took the other chair facing Louis.

“Louis how do you like your tea dear?”

“Just a little milk. Thank you.”

“No sugar. A man after Robin’s heart. Did you hear that sweetie? Louis takes his tea like you do. I’m afraid Harry and I like it very sweet. It’s not good for my waistline, I know.” Anne smiled at Louis as she handed Louis his cup and saucer. Harry had her smile.

“Oh mom, hush. You’re beautiful and you have a fine figure.”

“Yes Anne, you look better today than you did when I married you. People keep wondering what I’m doing going around with such a young woman. Little do they know that I’m only a few years older than you.” Robin blew Anne a kiss.

The four moved into the dining room for dinner. It was a lovely yet unpretentious meal of chili and honey corn muffins that Louis found out Harry had made earlier that morning. Everything was delicious and Louis felt himself growing comfortable, maybe too comfortable around this family. Every once in a while Louis would catch Anne looking at him with sort of a sad or wistful look on her face; Louis wasn’t sure what to make of that, but would only smile whenever he caught her staring. He didn’t dare look across the table at Harry. He was afraid of the look he’d find on his face or how his own would react or betray him.

They had just settled back into the respective seats in the living room in front of the nice roaring fire, when the doorbell rang. Harry looked confusedly at Anne and Robin most likely because of the late hour, but Anne immediately stood up and clapped her hands in happiness. “Oh they’re here, they’re here. Robin, they’re here.” She made her way quickly to the front entrance on light feet. Robin rose from his seat and followed closely behind her, leaving Harry and Louis sharing confused looks.

“It’s gotta be someone who knows the gate code, which narrows it down to only a few people…”

Just as Harry was standing up and turning towards the entry hall, Anne and Robin appeared bracketing two people Louis had never seen, but the woman he guessed to be Harry’s sister because she looked just like him.

“Surprise!” Robin bellowed out.

“I know we told you Gemma couldn’t make it here for the holidays or until the gala, but she said that she wanted to surprise you, and that she even had a surprise announcement for us. Is this smiling handsome young man, the surprise?” Anne was gushing. Louis was still stuck in his armchair with his foot propped up. He struggled to sit up as he looked back between the four people smiling in the entryway, the dark-haired guy holding Gemma’s hand was smiling especially devilishly, and the shocked and almost bilious look on Harry’s face. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but Louis started to suspect that it wasn’t a good kind of surprise for Harry.

Gemma was the first to break the strange silence that had fallen. “Harry, everyone, this is Aiden. He and I are engaged and we’re getting married on Valentine’s Day!!”

Anne squealed with joy and hugged Gemma, and then wrapped this Aiden in her arms as well while Robin shook his hand in congratulations. Louis looked as Harry’s jaw just dropped more and his eyes grew wide with shock and what now appeared to be anger. Louis eased himself up and kneeled on the scooter. He wanted desperately to leave the room and let the family have their time, but he also recognized that something major had happened and was just about to blow up. Louis felt bolted into the floor not able to move a muscle or barely take a breath. Harry meanwhile was almost panting, and his hands had closed into fists. Gemma was looking at Harry with a half smile but concerned eyes, and Aiden was smirking. Louis had a bad feeling about this guy.

“Aiden Grimshaw!! You’re fucking engaged to marry Aiden Grimshaw?! NO! Absolutely not. I will not let this happen. Gemma what on earth? Has he told you? Has he told you about us? Aiden what despicable plans are you up to?!” Harry was practically screaming, his voice was ragged and clogged with maybe unshed tears. Louis’ ears had perked up at the “has he told you about us” question; his mind was whirring; was Aiden maybe the secret lover that Nick and Dan had hinted about?

“Harry what has gotten into you?” Anne asked desperately.

“What’s gotten into me is that Aiden here is a deplorable human being and there’s no fucking way I’m letting him marry my sister. Hell, I don’t even want him in this house!” Harry fumed.

“Well this is MY house don’t forget. You gave it to me; so if I want to have my daughter and her fiancé staying under this roof, I have every right.” Anne was now defiantly standing in front of Gemma and Aiden and staring down Harry.

“FINE. But I don’t have to stay here. Excuse me.” And with that Harry stormed out of the room and up the stairs to presumably his suite. The rest of them heard the door slam down a far hall.

“Um, excuse me, I think I’ll go to my room.” Louis quickly left the room as fast as his scooter would let him. The last thing he heard before closing his door was Gemma’s voice asking who the hell he was and what was going on. Louis also wanted to know these things. But he had a feeling that he’d just stumbled onto the biggest story of his career.


	4. FOUR

**Chapter FOUR –**

 

Louis woke with the sun early the next morning. Truth be told he had barely slept at all, tossing and turning and thinking about the incident with Harry and his sister and her fiancé last night. Louis tried to go over in his mind all of the possibilities of what Harry could be upset about in regards to Aiden Grimshaw. Louis had done a Google search of the man. It appeared he was an entertainment law solicitor based out of London.  He found an article from a couple of years before that mentioned Aiden in connection with some legal case involving Guy Berryman, the bassist from Coldplay, but beyond that, Louis couldn’t glean anything else from the interwebs about the guy. So was it a legal case that had gone wrong between he and Harry?

Possibly, but the more Louis thought about it, and remembered the sincere look of hurt and almost grief on Harry’s face, the more Louis thought that whatever had happened between Harry and Aiden was more personal than some entertainment law issue. Had Harry and Aiden been involved romantically? Louis was dying to find out, he was dying to write about it, but didn’t know how he was going to possibly approach Harry about the whole thing. That was if Harry was even still in the lodge. He had threatened to leave, Louis recalled. What did that mean for Louis? Would he have to go to the hospital’s rehab facility after all? He certainly couldn’t stay in this house with just Harry’s family, it was already awkward enough with Harry there; there’s no way he would survive another two weeks under this roof having stilted conversations with Anne and Robin. He didn’t even know if Gemma and Aiden knew who he was and why he was there.

Louis showered and got dressed. One good thing that had happened the previous night was that his bags had made it from his car to the lodge. He carefully put his injured foot and ankle through the leg of his favorite jeans, putting the gel cast and boot on like Laura had showed him, before pulling the rest of the denim snugly over his bum and thighs. He went with a long sleeved navy flannel button-down to complete his look, and tried to make his hair go into somewhat of a neat quiff before kneeling on the scooter and leaving his room to check the state of things in the aftermath of last night’s fight.

The house was quiet. Louis wasn’t that surprised because it wasn’t even 8:00AM yet. He cautiously made his way to the kitchen in search of a cup of strong tea and maybe one of the leftover corn muffins from last night. When he got to the kitchen he saw Maria, the head cook, sitting at the marble-topped large island bent over a notebook tapping a pen against her teeth.

“Good morning, Maria.” Louis smiled when Maria looked up startled from her thoughts.

“Good morning, Louis. I think you’re the first of the family up today.”

“Well I’m not family, so I don’t count.” Louis raised his eyebrows and did a short eye-roll. He decided that he might as well start digging for information. He’d try to be as subtle as possible, but he wasn’t sure he could get much past the shrewd Maria.

“I came in search of tea. Anne made a pot yesterday that was very good, almost as good as my favorite Yorkshire blend. Do you know where it’s kept? Is there a kettle that I can put on?” Louis scooted towards the stove, but Maria motioned him to one of the chairs at the small dining table in the corner near the French doors leading out to the garden.

“You sit. I’ll put on the kettle and make the tea. I’ll even join you in a cup. Maybe it will help me finish this menu I’m working on.”

“Is it your menu for Christmas dinner?”

“No no. That menu was finished weeks ago. This is the one for the gala happening right after Christmas. Miss Anne has asked me to figure out something “new and exciting” for appetizers and I’m drawing a blank.”

“Wait. You’re doing the cooking for the charity gala? Aren’t there going to be like over 500 people there?!” Louis was completely shocked.

“What? Oh! No. I’m just in charge of coming up with the menu for the gala. Mister Harry and Miss Anne have hired a fancy catering company to make and serve everything. It’s just that Miss Anne didn’t like anything on their menu and said that she couldn’t work with the manager there, so the job fell to me. I’ve got about half of the menu complete, but I need a few more canapes or appetizers to round out things nicely.”

“Well when my mum and her new husband got married last year their reception menu was entirely made up of finger food. I remember their wedding planner said that it was always important to have a variety of options from the four food groups: meat, poultry, fish, and vegetarian. And that 80% should be things that can be served well at room temperature; that the remaining choices should be a good mix of hot and cold. Maybe that helps? Sorry, I’m fairly hopeless when it comes to cooking; I’m just good at eating.”

Maria laughed as she brought over the tea tray for them both and slid into a chair next to Louis.

“Thank you, Louis. This is actually very good advice. I probably don’t have enough vegetarian options, and heaven knows most of the people attending this shindig are watching their weight, or are no-carb, or gluten-free or whatever dumb fad is happening in Los Angeles.”

Louis smiled over his teacup and winked at Maria.

“Uh Maria? Um, do you know if Harry is home?” Louis asked, less coy than he had wanted to be.

“I’m not sure of course, but I haven’t seen him yet this morning. Why wouldn’t he be upstairs? It’s only a little after eight.” Maria looked pointedly at Louis as she took a dainty sip of her tea.

“Uh well…I’m not sure if you heard about Gemma and her friend arriving last night?” Louis hedged, hoping that Maria would take the bait and continue the conversation.

“Yes I’m aware that Miss Gemma and her male friend arrived after dinner last night. What does that have to do with Mr. Harry?”

“Oh Maria, come on. I know you know what’s going on. I know you know things! I’m not trying to pry, not really, I’m just worried about Harry. He was very upset last night.”

Maria sighed and put her teacup gently down. “I believe Harry left very early this morning to drive back to his house in Malibu.”

“Malibu? Oh god, so he did take off like he said he was going to. Wow, okay.” Louis didn’t know what to do. What did this mean for his stay here? Or his article? Everything seemed completely fucked up now.

Maria just made a noncommittal hum and stood from the table, taking her notebook back to the island. “If you want breakfast, I’ve already put out fresh fruit salad and yogurt and granola in the main dining room. When Mr. Robin comes down I’ll also be making eggs and bacon for everyone. Are you okay with that, or do you want something else?” Louis could see that Maria was moving back to formal mode; all discussion of Harry and what happened last night or this morning was done.

“Fruit and yogurt will be fine for me, thank you. Would you mind carrying this tea into my room for me? Maybe place it on the table in front of the fire. And speaking of, do you think it would be possible to have the fire lit in that room?” Louis felt bashful even asking.

Maria waved off his hesitation. “Yes, I’ll have Jenny light the fire in your room and I’ll refresh the teapot and bring the tray to your room, not a problem. Have a good day, Louis.”

************************************************************

Louis felt dismissed and wheeled himself out of the kitchen and down to the dining room. He had just finished scooping up the perfectly prepared fruit salad filled with juicy and sweet unseasonal berries over the vanilla yogurt in his bowl, and was balancing it against the handlebars to turn and head to his room to try and avoid Harry’s family as long as possible when Anne walked in, followed a few seconds later by Gemma and Aiden.

“Louis! Lovely to see you this morning. You didn’t get a chance last night to be formally introduced to Gemma and Aiden.”

Louis felt his brows furrow at Anne’s falsely bright greeting. So that’s the way she wanted to play it? Like nothing happened; like Harry hadn’t exploded with anger just ten hours previously?

Louis carefully set his bowl of fruit and yogurt on the table along with the napkin that he’d wrapped two scones in, down on the dining table next to him. He wiped his hands off on his jeans and looked at the three people staring at him.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson. It’s nice to meet you.” Louis forced his facial muscles into a closed-mouth smile and did a half-hearted wave in their direction.

The three of them had moved into the room and busied themselves getting their breakfast. Louis stood awkwardly kneeling on his scooter and wanting nothing more than to make a hurried exit and escape to the sanctuary of his room, at least for the small remaining time that he would be allowed to stay there.

“So Louis, how did you injure yourself? Seems pretty serious.” Gemma asked innocently but there was an almost calculating look in her eyes as she watched Louis over the rim of her coffee cup.

“I had a little car accident on Highway 16 a few nights ago. I busted my head and ankle up pretty bad.” Louis touched the healing scar and stitches on his forehead and indicated his scooter with his hand. “Harry was kind enough to offer to let me recover here for a couple of weeks, because I can’t handle stairs and my place has too many of them.” He smiled down at the three people now sitting to his right at the table. He itched to leave. He started to gather his food to do just that when Aiden directed a question to him that took Louis aback.

“You’re a friend of Harry’s are you? Are you in the business? The recording industry?”

If there was a word for someone smiling snidely Louis would use it to describe the look on Aiden’s face. And Louis certainly didn’t miss the way Aiden had grossly emphasized the word “friend” in his question. What the hell was up with this guy?

“I’m not in the industry, no.” Louis decided to leave it at that. He could feel the way that Aiden was sizing him up and judging him and he wasn’t at all sure why.

“Harry found Louis after the accident; saved his life really. Didn’t he Louis?” Anne chimed in.

“Huh, so you and Harry just met then? His superiority savior complex coming through loud and clear, he had to make sure that you were nicely taken care of, away from the public eye maybe?” Aiden practically sneered that last part, causing both Gemma and Anne to look at him sharply with shock, an admonishing tsk sound coming from Anne’s mouth.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, mate, but I think I should let whatever problems you and Harry have stay between you and Harry.” Louis gave a cold look to Aiden who returned a look of contempt. That was definitely Louis’ cue to leave. He nodded to Anne and a smaller one to Gemma and gathered up his breakfast to take back to his room.

 

About an hour later, Louis was reclined on the couch with his booted foot propped up on the back of the couch reading an old paperback copy of The Firm that he’d found on the bookshelf, when there was a knock on the door followed by Anne’s voice saying, “Louis?”.

“Come in.” Louis set the book down on the coffee table and sat up more against the cushioned arm of the couch. Anne came in and stood at the other end staring down at him with a sad smile on her face.

“Maria said that you know that Harry took off this morning.”

“Yeah. I was going to talk to you about that. I know it must be incredibly awkward with my being here. Especially without Harry. You should be with your family and not saddled with some invalid stranger that you don’t know. I can call the hospital and have them arrange for me to go to a rehab facility until I’m able to handle stairs using the crutches and can put weight on my foot and ankle.”

“No Louis, I would never want to kick you out. The idea of you spending Christmas in one of those rehab places all by yourself is out of the question. Yes, Harry leaving has made things tense, but that’s in no way your fault. I for one, and I know Robin agrees, welcome your presence as a distraction.”

“Did Harry or Aiden tell you what their argument or whatever is about?” Louis took a chance that Anne would know something of substance.

“Harry refused to talk to me. He only texted this morning saying that he was heading south but that he’d be back for the gala. Aiden said that he and Harry had been involved in a business arrangement that had gone bad. Aiden hadn’t thought that Harry would even remember him or still harbor resentment over it, but I guess he was wrong.”

Louis had a hard time believing that Aiden thought he wouldn’t be remembered. Louis had a feeling that Aiden had been counting on being remembered and had relished the shock value of his appearance on Gemma’s arm.

“Gemma didn’t seem to know that Aiden and Harry had been in involved…in a business deal.” Louis hesitantly responded.

“She didn’t. She didn’t know either of them had ever met.”

“Okay. I will still stay, at least for now. I’m going to call the doctor and work with my therapist to see if there’s a way that I can at least go back home sooner than they originally said. But thank you, thank you for letting me stay.”

“I wouldn’t hear of anything different. I’ve only known you a short time Louis, and you already feel like family.” Anne came around to the other end of the couch and reached down to envelope Louis in a hug. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent that seemed to be unique to all mums; a combination of lavender, citrus, baby powder and just mother.

****************************************************

A few hours later, found Louis in basically the same position on the velvet couch in his room, almost ¾ of the way through The Firm and loving the book much more than the Tom Cruise movie. He was just starting a new chapter when Anne knocked on the door again and entered when Louis called her in.

“Louis, you have visitors. I won’t make you move; I’ll bring them to you.”

Before Louis could even recover from his confusion at having his own visitors in this house that is not his, Niall and Zayn came bounding into the room, both carrying canvas tote bags filled with what looked like an entire orchard of citrus fruit.

“Hi Boo! Don’t get up; you should keep that ankle elevated, I was just reading about it online.” Zayn came over and hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, surrounding him in a cloud of the Tom Ford cologne he wore and cigarette smoke. It was one of Louis’ favorite smells.

“We come bearing oranges and grapefruits!” Niall smiled wide and blew him a kiss from the end of the couch.

“Yes, I see that. But why? Do you think I might get scurvy while I’m staying here?” Louis had really missed these two lovable dumbasses.

“We were a little southeast of here this morning at our friend’s farm and she gave us crates and crates of citrus. Niall’s going to make his nan’s marmalade with a bunch, and I actually have some art plans for the lemons, but we had extra so we decided to bring them here. You can share them with Harry’s family. Speaking of, Harry’s mum is very nice. She seemed a little confused by us showing up though.” Zayn sat down on the couch next to Louis while Niall settled himself on the rug in front of the couch.

“Well see, I sort of forgot myself that you were coming today. Harry had arranged it, right? And he only told me last night that you’d be coming today. It slipped my mind what with all the drama that went down…” Louis immediately shut his mouth knowing he’d said too much.

“LOUIS, spill!” Zayn narrowed his eyes and Niall laughed; they both turned towards him expectantly.

Louis revealed everything that had happened the previous night and this morning concerning Harry, Gemma and the squirrelly Aiden. He also came clean about his real motive for originally agreeing to come up to see them for the holidays and go to the gala, and how the accident had dropped a wonderful opportunity right into his lap. But now that Harry had taken off, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

“It’s all very awkward being in this house without Harry. I’ve hid out the entire day in this room to avoid the family and especially Aiden.”

“Tell me more about this chap Aiden. He certainly sounds shady.” Niall asked, suddenly sounding very protective.

“I did some online searching last night. He’s a London solicitor; in entertainment law. I couldn’t find any record of any dealings that he’d had with Harry or anyone in Harry’s band, although Aiden told Gemma that the reason Harry is so mad is that there was a bad business deal between them. Honestly, from his strange remarks to me and the snide glares he keeps giving me, it seems like he’s jealous? I think that there might have been something romantic between Aiden and Harry.”

“Ha! I knew it! Niall, you owe me twenty bucks!” Zayn crowed with delight. “I bet my darling boyfriend that Harry was gay. I knew I was right. My gaydar has never failed me.”

“Woah Zee, I don’t have any proof of any of this. I might have been able to get some if Harry had stuck around and I had been able to get to know him better and maybe gotten him to open up to me. But there’s no chance of that now. He’ll be back for the gala, but he’ll be all business that night. I won’t have a chance to talk to him about any of this. I have no idea what I’m going to do for my story for _Incite_ , but I have to think of something fast.” Louis felt stymied before he’d even started.

“Listen, Harry not being here may be a blessing in disguise. You say that this Aiden guy seems sleazy and untrustworthy; maybe he’s unscrupulous enough to happily spill the real story about him and Harry.” Zayn punctuated his thoughts with a satisfied nod. God Louis loved his smart, best friend.

 

Three hours later as the sun was lowering in the sky, Louis stood on the front porch of the lodge waving Zayn and Niall off as they drove off towards their home in their fancy pick-up truck. He was smiling fondly thinking about his two best friends when headlights appeared at the bottom of the long driveway headed towards the house. It took a minute in the gathering dusk for Louis to see that it was Harry’s Range Rover making its way up the driveway. Louis pulled the cardigan sweater he was wearing closer to his body.

Harry got out of the car and approached the front steps with a shy smile on his face. “Enjoying the sunset, Lou?” Louis felt a shiver travel up his spine at the softness of Harry’s deep voice.

“I was just seeing Zayn and Niall off. They stopped by today as planned. You might’ve passed their truck on your way in?”

“Darn! I’m sorry I missed them. I can’t believe I forgot they were coming today. What a terrible host I am for inviting them and then not being there. I’m sorry Lou.”

Louis shivered again at Harry’s use of his nickname. “It’s okay. Um, you had other things on your mind. I thought…um…why are you here, Harry? I mean it’s your home, but you seemed so upset last night, and Maria said that you had been pretty adamant that you wouldn’t be back until the gala.” Louis waited anxiously for Harry’s response. Harry turned on the stair he was standing on and looked out at the mountains, then walked up the rest of the way to the porch and strolled over to one of the porch swings that hung on either end of the porch. He motioned for Louis to wheel himself over to follow him.

“I came back for you, Louis.” Harry’s face went red at Louis’ startled intake of breath and he stumbled over his next words. “I mean, I came back because despite the major issues I’m having with my family right now, it wasn’t nice or fair to leave you here by yourself. I mean I know we’re barely friends, but at least I had invited you here and had planned on spending time with you hanging out and getting to know you. And when everything sort of went to shit last night, I panicked and just took off, which is something of a pattern with me I’m afraid. I tend to avoid problems by running away from them or throwing money at them. This isn’t something that I can throw money at, at least not yet, so I did the next best thing, which was to run. But I don’t want to do that this time.”

“I’m glad you came back; for whatever reason you did. But you seem so hurt and angry; is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk about it?” Louis gave him a small encouraging smile.

Harry inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly before answering. “Thank you, Louis. I…it’s a very complicated…thing.” Harry gave another deep sigh and continued. “I’m sorry; I can’t share that part of my history with you yet. Maybe sometime soon. But suffice to say that Aiden Grimshaw was the last someone I ever thought I’d see in California. Especially on the arm of my sister, with her sporting an engagement ring from him. I thought about it all day; how Gemma evidently didn’t know about our connection and how she clearly must see something in Aiden that I don’t. Gemma has good instincts about people usually. So, I’m going to trust that Aiden has changed or is at least different with her and I’m going to try and give him and them together a chance. This house is plenty big enough that we don’t have to be underfoot all the time. And anyway, maybe I’ll just come hang out in your suite to avoid them.” Harry laughed and stood up from the porch swing. He and Louis made their way inside the brightly lit and warm house where his family was happily surprised and joyous to see him. Harry and Aiden shared glares across the living room but neither said anything and the evening continued on with Gemma and Harry getting into a heated Scrabble battle that ended with them each winning two games apiece, too tired to decide the tie-breaker that night.

 

*************************************************

 

A week had passed, and Louis was starting to feel really bad about lying to Harry. Lying about his profession; lying about his motives for staying in “Harry’s care,” as Anne kept putting it. The truth was that Laura the physical therapist had released him yesterday. She had cleared him to go home, or at least to Zayn and Niall’s. Louis could handle stairs now with the use of his crutches. He could do a lot more than he’d shown Harry because he liked being taken care of by Harry and his mother. He loved Harry bringing him breakfast trays in the mornings, and cooking special treats for him. Anne could always be counted on for a nice cuppa, always prepared perfectly how he liked it. She was also always filled with amusing stories (and sometimes photos!) of adorable childhood Harry growing up on a wealthy estate in Cheshire. Harry went on walks (or rolls in his case) with Louis through the small gardens surrounding the house; there’s not much flora to see because it’s winter, but Harry still points out what flowers are lying dormant under the snow.

It’s during these walks that Harry shares pieces of himself that Louis knows deep in his heart that Harry isn’t sharing with anyone else. Louis got quiet during these times; acting as a sounding board and giving advice only when asked. Guilt seeped into his bones because he couldn’t help but absorb and memorize pieces of these conversations; cataloguing things that he knew he could use for his piece for the magazine. Because Louis has started writing his article. He hated it; every time he opened his laptop and opened the file, he hated himself more and more. Most of all he hated knowing that people will eat up the scandal-filled stuff about Harry and Aiden. He knew he had the gossip story of the decade if he could get to the bottom of it. But he also felt super guilty about exposing this family that he’s come to love like his own. But Louis kept writing the piece. Harry shared with him that all of the rock star stuff is getting super tiring. He was a headstrong, cocky asshole when he started at 19; he could admit that now. But eight years later he had changed so much and wasn’t that cocky kid anymore, willing to do and say anything to make it; willing to make compromises and a lot of sacrifices. He didn’t even think he wanted to continue making the same kind of rock music. For his next album, he’d like to do something completely different. That was why he’d been working with Ed. Louis admits to knowing Ed but doesn’t tell him about trying to contact him or that he’d spoken to Liam, all those weeks ago.

Guilt and worry causes Louis to toss and turn in his sleep. The closer he got to Harry the worse he feels.

The morning before Christmas Eve, which is also the morning before Louis’ birthday, he has yet to reveal that to Harry, Harry knocked on Louis’ bedroom door and came in when Louis called that he could.

“I’m afraid I already had breakfast, H. I was up early today; couldn’t sleep.”

“Maria told me. But that’s not why I’m here. I was just about to do some baking and I thought you might like to join me? I could give you a cooking lesson!” Harry beamed a smile at him, his dimples so deep that Louis finger would probably sink to the first knuckle if he stuck it in there.

“A cooking lesson? Me? Oh Harry, I don’t know. I think I’ll be hopeless.”

“Nope. I don’t believe that. Baking is precise; everything is measured out exactly. If you can read a recipe, you can bake something. Now come on, we’re making cookies!”

For the next several hours, Harry and Louis took over the enormous lodge kitchen. Harry patiently and lovingly showed Louis how to make four different types of cookies; classic chocolate chip, buttery shortbread, peanut butter, and the cutest thing of all to Louis, a separate peanut butter and oat cookie for dogs. When Harry had explained why he was making the cookies, that he was making care packages to deliver in town to various friends and businesses that Harry liked to support, including the search and rescue volunteer team, hence the cookie dog treats for the working rescue dogs, Louis couldn’t have been more endeared if he tried. He felt a goofy smile plastered on his face the whole time they were making cookies. Louis was having so much more fun doing this with Harry than he’d ever had making cookies with his mum and sisters. Maybe it was the fact that he’d never made cookies with a gorgeous man before. A gorgeous man leaning in close to make sure Louis was measuring vanilla correctly; or holding Louis’ hand gently as he showed him how to crack an egg perfectly with one hand; or when Harry stood close behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his body, Harry’s chest pressed against Louis’ back and his arse, as he showed Louis how to roll out the shortbread cookies to get ready for the cutters in their cute Christmas shapes. After that, Louis could hardly stand still; lust and desire simmering under his skin, making him flushed and hot, even though it was barely above freezing outside. He was glad that there was nothing more to measure and mix, only cookies to cut or scoop and bake, or take out of the oven to cool, because he couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t the perfect, pink plush lips of Harry’s mouth. Harry was talking in that slow, deep monotone of his and Louis was making noncommittal noises and nodding his head at what he hoped were appropriate moments. Louis was just mesmerized by the pillowy softness of Harry’s beautiful mouth. Louis had been half hard for over an hour, and as Harry lightly licked his lips, his pink tongue coming out over his lips like a kitten, Louis felt the rest of the blood in his body pool in his groin, his cock straining against the fabric of his sweatpants, tenting them obscenely.

“Harry? I uh I’m feeling a bit tired. I um…should probably take a pain pill and lie down for a bit.” Louis was practically hyperventilating as he left the kitchen, not even waiting for Harry’s response.

*********************************************************

Louis rushed as fast as the scooter would let him into his room and closed the door firmly. He stood there bent over and leaning his weight on the handlebars of the scooter while he tried to control his breathing. He stood up and rolled over to where his duffel bag was still lying on the bench at the foot of the bed and stuck his hand in the side pocket, rustling around until he had what he was looking for. He pulled the bottle of lube out and threw it on the bed, and then eased himself up onto the bed, careful not to jostle his foot or ankle too much because it was only in the gel cast.

His erection had gone down somewhat, now that he was away from the source of his desire, but Louis could feel his cock filling back up as he thought about Harry’s soft pink lips again. That mouth, that pretty mouth, fuck, Louis wanted Harry’s mouth around his cock. Louis shoved his trackies and pants down just past his thighs to free his cock and give it room to spring up stiffly towards his stomach. He pushed his jumper and t-shirt up and tweaked his left nipple a little, biting his lip to keep back a moan. Louis stretched across the bed to grab the bottle of lube that he’d thrown there and slicked his right hand with a few squirts from the bottle and spread his legs a little wider. His cock was already heavy with blood and his balls were already starting to tighten up. He moved his hand on himself, squeezing and stroking, thinking about Harry’s lips, the heat of his mouth, what the muscle of his tongue would feel like shaped around his hard cock; what his tongue would feel like outlining the head licking into the slit. Louis pictured pushing into the muscular tightness of Harry’s throat.

He moved his hand around his filled cock with a flick of his wrist and thought about what else he wanted Harry to let him do. Would Harry let him fuck his mouth, pushing into his throat? Would he like Louis to manhandle him with a fist in his beautiful long hair? Would Harry let him spill down his throat or would he beg Louis to come all over his face?

Louis couldn’t last anymore; his climax rushed through him like a bullet released from a gun. He came into his hand with a streak landing on his exposed abdominal muscles; moaning in release, his hips urging up, fucking into the air. The thick, fluffy pillows caught him as he sagged back, panting through the aftermath of his orgasm. Louis looked down at the mess he’d made of himself and shuddered sheepishly. He wiped his come covered hand on his jumper, grossing himself a bit before taking both tops off and tossing them towards the hamper in the bathroom and sitting up and then standing gingerly to remove his underpants and bottoms and add them to the pile of wash. Louis grabbed his crutches leaning against the wall and went into the bathroom to shower off the sweat and come and to try and clear his head that was still filled with images of HarryHarryHarry.

*************************************************************

 

Louis woke the next morning to his phone ringing and vibrating under his pillow.

“Happy Birthday boo bear!” Zayn and Niall’s voices come singing through the line. Louis growled a response and then pulled the pillow over head to block out the sound of Zayn and Niall singing Happy Birthday to him. His phone started to beep again and he was sure that it was his mother calling. He fully sat up and brought his phone to his ear. “Hey guys, mum’s calling. Talk to you later yeah? Let’s maybe meet in Tahoe for hot chocolate this afternoon?” He hit the button to switch over to his mum.

“Happy Birthday, darling.”

“Thanks mum. How are you and Dan? The babies? My four girls?”

“Oh we’re grand. Missing you of course. Doris and Ernie are walking now, plum. They’re getting so big; you wouldn’t recognize them.”

“Facetime and Instagram isn’t the same, I know mum.”

“Well, I’m not going to say that I wish you were home for your birthday and for Christmas, even though I do. And I’m not going to remind you that you haven’t been back here in over a year. And I’m not going to guilt you into coming to see your family.”

“I know, mum. I’m working. I’m working on something big. And when I finish it, I’m taking time off. I promise. I’ll be able to take a few weeks off and get quality time in with everyone.”

“Well that’s all I’m asking. We can go visit old Uncle Alvin. He’s not doing too well, bless his heart. I mean he’s 94 so he’s lived a good life, but still it’s sad.”

“Okay mum, I’ll come home next month and we’ll go see Uncle Al. Hey, can I speak to the girls?”

Louis spent the next twenty minutes speaking to his sisters and wishing them a Merry Christmas. He answered questions from them about the presents he sent for the family the month before. He hangs up feeling better and uplifted, until he started to think about Harry again. Fuck! He was falling for him; hard. And Louis wasn’t even sure if a) Harry was gay b) if Harry had feelings for him at all or c) if Louis fessed up and was completely honest with Harry, if he would even speak to him ever again.

 

 

When Louis crutched into the living room an hour later, Harry was just finishing stacking white cardboard boxes tied up with Christmas ribbon into thick canvas tote bags.

“Hey, do want to go into town with me to make the cookie deliveries?” Harry’s smile lit up his whole face, Louis was so fucked. He was so gone for this man.

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do. But at some point I’m supposed to meet up with Zayn and Niall at some café for hot chocolate. Do you want to maybe join us?”

Harry looked shocked that Louis would ask but immediately replied. “Yes, that sounds lovely.”

Turned out that delivering cookies with Harry, was different than delivering cookies with a famous rock star, and more like delivering cookies with like the Queen or the mayor of a magical city. Sure, they were being followed at a respectable distance by Preston, and there were a few times that overzealous fans asked for photos, which Harry always politely declined, saying that he was happy to speak with them for a few moments but he didn’t do photos with fans. Louis was amazed that the fans never seemed that upset when Harry refused; he was so charming, it was hard to be mad about anything he said or did. They did in fact deliver a box of cookies to the town mayor, to the firehouse, Harry’s favorite wine shop, the ladies at the knitting and sewing shop (of course Harry knits), and the veterinarian clinic and the ski patrol search and emergency rescue ranger office. The last two were especially fun for Louis because they got to deliver their homemade dog biscuits. And while Louis found that dogs will universally eat almost anything, he was still very happy to see the search and rescue pups eating the peanut butter biscuits with goofy smiles on their faces.

Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face the entire day. It had been one of his best birthdays in recent memory; even if he was hobbling around on crutches and, you know, had that whole “lying and betraying his new close friend Harry” thing lurking over him like a dark cloud. Still, it was nice be with Harry and seeing that he really was sincerely, one of the sweetest people Louis had ever met.

Just around 5PM Louis got a text from Zayn saying that he and Niall were waiting for him at a café one block over from the fire station that he and Harry were currently in. They decide to leave the car where it’s parked and walk, or in Louis’ case, hobble over to the café. Louis was conscious of Harry adjusting his long legged stride to match the slower gait that Louis had on the crutches. And even with the slower pace Louis was struggling.

“Gosh Lou, maybe we should have taken the car after all.”

“I’m fine Harry. This is just the longest I’ve ever used the crutches in one go. But I’ll be fine. We’re almost there, yeah?”

And it was true, they rounded the corner and Louis could see the sign for café just a few store shops down. He took longer steps with the crutches, his arms aching with the strain. It would be good to get off his feet. Louis and Harry entered the small shop that was styled and modeled as an Italian patisserie. Niall and Zayn immediately stood up from the table they had secured by the shop’s only window which gave them a great view of the street and passers-by. Louis slumped gratefully into a chair next to Niall and raised his left leg to lay it across Niall’s lap. His ankle was painfully throbbing. Zayn retrieved a bag that he’d shoved under the table and pulled out a glittery pink and purple plush unicorn horn hat that had “Birthday Girl” embroidered in cursive across the front rim and unceremoniously pulled it down on Louis’ head.

“Happy Birthday, Lou-lou!” Zayn laughed and took out his phone to capture the moment in a photo. Louis rolled his eyes and called Zayn a twat, but he didn’t remove the stupid unicorn hat that was clearly made for six year old little girls. Louis’ pout quickly morphed into a smile. How could it not around all of his favorite people. Louis looked across the table to Harry and found him frowning.

“It’s your birthday? Why didn’t I know it was your birthday today?” Harry seemed hurt. The smiles on Zayn and Niall’s faces quickly fell, replaced by looks that said ‘uh oh we might’ve fucked up’.

“Yeah, my birthday’s Christmas Eve. I really try not to make a big deal out of it, especially the closer I get to 30.”

“But it’s your birthday!” Harry exclaimed. “We could’ve been doing something special today not driving around this Christmas pageant excuse for a town and delivering boxes of homemade cookies.”

“But I loved doing that! Seriously, I had so much fun today. It was a good birthday. Except the fact that I’m exhausted from my weakling arms having to crutch my arse around, and I want my birthday hot chocolate, especially if it has some birthday booze poured into it too.” Louis smiled his mischievous grin and the rest of the guys smiled back with him. Harry still seemed a little put out that Louis hadn’t told him about his birthday, but was appeased for a while as he and Niall went up to the counter to order their chocolates.

Louis and Zayn began talking about the plan for the next day’s feast. He and Niall had been invited by Anne and Robin to join Harry’s family, Louis, and some other local friends for their big Christmas Day meal. Zayn had become obsessed with the lodge and how it was decorated, so he was particularly excited to really get a chance to explore other rooms and get design ideas. He was also trying to convince Anne to buy one of his paintings for one of the walls in the sitting room. All of a sudden Zayn went rigid and flushed, his eyes narrowing to little, angry slits.

“Louis, turn around and tell me that’s not Dan Wootton standing across the street on his phone, looking like a douchebag wearing a fur vest.”

Louis spun around as much as he could with his leg still propped up in Niall’s chair and stared out the window at none other than Dan fucking Wootton.

“NO! No way! Why the hell is that maggot here?” Louis couldn’t keep the bile out of his voice, and something almost like fear niggled at the base of his spine.

“Why the hell is who here?” Niall asked jovially behind them as he returned to his seat, startling both Zayn and Louis out of their laser-focused stares out of the window. Louis looked up to see Harry standing behind Niall looking questioningly at Louis. Zayn looked at Louis too, not knowing what was and wasn’t okay to say.

“Erm, Zayn just saw this guy that he used to work with. He’s kind of an asshole.” There. Louis was happy with that answer. He hadn’t even had to lie; Zayn HAD worked with Dan in the past.

Harry seemed satisfied with that explanation and started to sit when he abruptly stopped and blurted out expletives, once again looking out the window across the street. This time when Louis turned around to look he was stunned to see Aiden going into the same restaurant that Dan had just entered. Louis let out a deflating sigh; this whole thing wasn’t that shocking. Hadn’t he thought Aiden was up to something bad? If it involved Dan Wootton, it couldn’t possibly be good. Louis looked at Harry and met his angry expression with a sad one of his own.

“Hey guys, I think Harry and I are going to have to take our hot chocolates to go.” Louis got understanding nods from Zayn and Niall; they may not understand what was going on, but they could read a room. Harry was still staring at the spot across the street where Aiden had stood; his face was blank. “But we’ll see you tomorrow right? Harry what time should they get there?” No response from Harry. “Harry?”

Harry finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the table at the other three. “What? Oh tomorrow. Come around 2 if you would. You don’t have to bring anything but yourselves.” He managed a smile.

Niall stood and went over to the counter again, quickly returning with two paper to-go cups. “Here are yours. See you tomorrow. Happy Birthday again, Lou.” Louis slowly stood putting most of his weight on his right leg and crutch and received hugs from Niall and Zayn. Zayn whispered “call me later please and let’s talk” quietly in Louis’ ear before pulling away. Louis nodded.

By the time Louis and Harry had their scarves and coats back on and were walking out the door, Preston was already pulling up in the big Chevy Suburban with the blacked out windows. Harry helped Louis inside and climbed in after him. The drive back to the lodge was silent; Louis’ mind was swirling with so much speculation and worry that he had almost bitten his bottom lip raw. He couldn’t stand it; he needed to warn Harry.

“Harry? There’s something I think you should know.”

“I…I need to tell you something too.”

“Me first?” Louis asked hopefully. Harry nodded.

“That man that Zayn and I saw? His name is Dan Wootton, and he’s a very mean-spirited and unscrupulous British tabloid reporter. Now, I’m not saying that Aiden is meeting with him, but I have a feeling he might be. And if that’s the case, I doubt it means anything good for you or your family.” Louis took Harry’s gloved hand in his own and squeezed it comfortingly.

Harry sighed and looked out the car window at the snowy trees they were cruising by. “That makes sense because I think Aiden is going to try and blackmail me to keep a nasty story from getting out about me. But maybe he’s just going to sell it to the tabloids anyway. Or use a potential tabloid leak as leverage to get more money out of me.” Harry took his hand away from Louis and brought both of his hands up to his face. Louis thought he might be crying.

“What? What is it Harry?” Louis turned towards Preston and then back to Harry. “Is it something that you can’t talk about here?”

“Oh Preston? He’s nothing to worry about. Preston knows everything about me. Right, Preston?”

“Right, sir.”

“Then what is it? Please tell me.” Louis pleaded.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand again. “Aiden Grimshaw and I used to be involved for almost two years. Romantically involved. I’m gay, Louis.”

Louis felt all of the breath rush out of him. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know that this was probably true, but it was still a shock. Harry looked like a sad child sitting next to him. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“It’s okay Harry. We’ll figure it out. I’m going to figure out a way to stop Aiden and Dan. I am. I’m going to help you get out of this. I promise.”

Harry just buried his face into the wool of Louis’ coat and held on for dear life.


	5. FIVE

Chapter FIVE:

 

“We met at a Grammys after party that Chris and Gwyneth were throwing at their house in the Hollywood Hills.”

“Gah! I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how casually you say celebrity names like they’re just regular people.” Louis took a big sip of his hot toddy before setting the cup and saucer down on the table in front of him.

“But they are just Chris and Gwyneth to me! What else am I supposed to call them?” Harry shook his head and smiled.

“Alright I’m sorry, continue.”

“Aiden sort of entranced me right away. That’s the only way I can put it. We locked eyes almost immediately after I entered the room and it was like he could see right through me; could see all of me. I’d never felt so exposed. But it was also like his eyes were saying – ‘it’s fine; I have secrets too; let’s help each other.’ – I felt lost to him right away.” Harry paused to take a sip of his drink and stretch his long legs out in front of him. They were in Louis’ room; Louis on the couch with his ankle and foot propped up, and Harry on the rug in front of the large fireplace. There was a nice cedar log fire roaring away that was keeping back the chill of the night that had dropped to below freezing. It had started to snow again. It had been a long time since Louis had experienced snow on his birthday. Harry continued talking after a moment.

“I’d known I was gay since I was 16, but by 23 I still hadn’t had very many experiences with men. It was such a hassle with my management, agent, the label, and my solicitors. I felt stifled and constantly ashamed. Ashamed that I wasn’t standing up to them, and sometimes even ashamed for being gay.” Louis made a small gasp of protest. “I know that’s awful to say. But on nights when I felt so alone and everyone around me seemed to have love in their lives, it’s what I sometimes felt. Why did I have to be attracted to ‘John’ when being attracted to ‘Jane’ would make things so much easier.” Harry shook his head as if to banish the thought.

“Anyway, so there I was walking into this party being thrown by close friends, and I already felt my guard going down. I could relax; I could drink and have a good time and be natural. Not worry about if a certain gesture or something I said seemed ‘too gay’ or whatever everyone on my team always seemed so worried about. And there was this handsome and charming guy who seemed to be able to see through all of my pretenses and bullshit; who seemed to be able to see the real me. Aiden and I hit it off right away. He was in entertainment law, so knew the ins and outs of the business, but at the same time wasn’t really ‘in’ the business and wasn’t constantly talking about it which, with the exception of Ed, was what every one of my other friends that were did. Even Chris bloody Martin who I did yoga with for crissakes, still wanted to talk about business half the time we were together.” Harry looked over to Louis to see if he understood and Louis nodded his head.

“Aiden and I spent the whole party next to each other, and I felt myself falling for this British boy who seemed to ‘get me’, which is so cliché that I cringe thinking about it now. We arranged to meet for coffee the next day in Santa Monica. And then the next day we went hiking in the Malibu hills. He only had a few days in LA before he was going back to Leeds. He confessed that he was bisexual; but he rarely indulged with men because he was beholden to his rich father who was decidedly against having a ‘fairy for a son’ and threatened to cut him off. I hadn’t said or confirmed anything to Aiden yet about my own sexuality, but it was like I had already unconsciously revealed myself to him. He didn’t press me for anything; he just said that I could call him any time I needed a friend and someone to talk to.” Harry rested back on his elbows and looked at Louis. Louis gave him a small smile over his mug but remained silent. Harry just needed to tell his story.

“That’s how it started. Just texts between friends; at all hours of the day and night. He was there for me and I for him. At the time, Aiden was the only person who I felt I could be my true self around except my family. The texting sometimes ventured into flirting or messages about missing each other that felt loaded with deeper meaning. One morning I got a text from Aiden saying he had to go to New Zealand for work, and wasn’t I going to be in Auckland for the tour? So I had my team arrange someplace quiet and discreet for us to meet. And…well, I won’t go into details. You can guess the rest. We began a sexual relationship. It lasted for almost two years. I felt…well not happy, I don’t think there was a way for me to feel true happiness, at least at that time, but I was content with what we had, which was basically a relationship consisting of daily texts and phone calls, and meeting up for one or two days every few weeks. Aiden seemed okay with the arrangement. Until he wasn’t. Well, I actually don’t know if he was unsatisfied with the sexual side of our relationship, but he was certainly unsatisfied with what I was or pointedly _wasn’t_ doing for his career. He had thought, had expected, that I would bring him on to my team as my solicitor. Or if not that, at least that I would introduce him to some of my famous friends and encourage them to hire Aiden.” Harry moved positions again. Louis could see that he was fidgety; a little nervous. This time Harry moved the coffee table a little and crawled over to sit with his back against the middle of the couch; knees drawn up with his elbows resting on them. Louis could have reached his hand over and touched his face, could have brushed hair off his forehead. He resisted the temptation.

“Aiden started cancelling more and more of our meetups. I thought he was mad because he constantly had to come to me, fit his schedule to mine, and that this was why he was so irritable. He began getting petulant in our phone conversations and texts. It all came to a head in a hotel room in Barcelona about two years after we’d first met. It was the first time we’d properly seen each other in almost 3 months. The minute he walked into the suite I pulled him into a tight hug, my lips finding his immediately. But his lips were unyielding and while he brought his hands up to my back to reciprocate the hug, he wasn’t squeezing back; he was just standing there. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing just that he was tired. I started to pull him towards the bed and he stopped me. I don’t remember what I said to him then, but all of a sudden he just exploded. He was screaming at me about the fact that he wouldn’t be tired if he didn’t have to work so hard at a firm that he hated, doing grunt work for partners that he felt like he’d never be. I tried to remind him that he was only 25; he had plenty of time to make partner or become a barrister or whatever he wanted to do. Aiden snapped again and yelled at me that he wouldn’t have to wait for good things to start happening in his career if I would just bloody hire him. Even if his position was just on paper, the publicity he’d get from being my attorney would ensure that he had a steady stream of wealthy celebrity clients wanting his services. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like a dying fish. Opening and closing; at a total loss for words.”

 Harry sighed deeply and leaned his head back on the couch against Louis’ thigh. This time Louis didn’t hesitate to card the fingers of his right hand through Harry’s long curls. Harry leaned into the touch, almost like a cat.

“I told Aiden that I would start talking him up more with important people I knew in the industry; that I’d get his name out there more. He told me it was too little too late. His father was pressuring him to find a wife, give him an heir to leave his fortune to, all that. He needed money and a lot of it if he was going to be able to survive comfortably without his father’s money. I didn’t know what to say to this. I felt extremely reluctant and uncomfortable talking about, much less giving him money. I mean, I had already bought a fancy condo for him in Leeds. The idea of like writing him a check or ugh, giving him like a salary for no real reason, felt really gross. I told him as much and it was the last straw for Aiden. He came at me, screaming, ‘You don’t think I’m uncomfortable and reluctant about being with you, having sex with you, even fucking kissing you?’. It was like a blade to my heart. I asked him if the last two years had been a lie; had he been lying to me this whole time? He countered with ‘what do you think?’ and stomped out of the door.” Harry turned his head into Louis’ touch and looked up at him.

“The last time I saw Aiden before he showed up here on my sister’s arm was a week after Barcelona. He came to the recording studio unannounced and basically tried to blackmail me to get some cash out of me. I was so disgusted with him and maybe even more with myself that I’d fallen for someone so vile. In the end, I ended up signing over the condo over to him free and clear. It was worth probably close to a million pounds. I thought it was all behind me. And then he showed up here. Clearly not as into Gemma as she likes him, they’re engaged and I think he’s going to threaten to go to the press through your Dan Wootton to expose me, unless I give him a lot of money.”

Louis moved his hand out of Harry’s hair and sat up more fully against the arm of the couch. “When people conspire with Dan Wootton there’s almost always blackmail involved. I’m sorry to say. Are you going to give him, them, what they want?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m going to wait to see what they do, what they want.”

“Harry that’s an awful idea! You don’t know Dan like I do. He’s vicious. He’ll do something detrimental with or without Aiden Grimshaw.” Louis felt his voice catch with emotion.

“How do you know, Louis?” Harry had sat up and was fully turned to Louis. Suddenly Louis couldn’t stand the helpless look in Harry’s green eyes. Louis felt so fucking guilty even if this Aiden thing might have happened with or without him being here, he had a feeling that Dan had found out that Louis was sniffing around a story in this area and had decided to do a bigger one of his own. Well fuck that!

Louis stood awkwardly on one foot, shooing away Harry’s offer of help and hobbled over to the window seat. “I do have experience with working with Dan Wootton and it isn’t pleasant. He can’t be bribed. He’d rather have notoriety and 15 minutes of fame than money.” Louis wasn’t sure how he could convey his worry without spilling the beans about everything so his jaw snapped shut.

“I just need to ride this week out and see what Aiden or Dan does. My attorneys, PR people and I have certainly dealt with gay rumors before, and we can probably deflect these too. I need to concentrate on this charity gala in two days and then talk to my mom about all of this and get her advice. She helped when Aiden and I first broke up.”

“You mean Anne knew about Aiden this whole time?! My god, you never would have guessed. Why the hell does she seem so happy about Aiden and Gemma’s engagement?” Louis couldn’t believe his ears.

“I don’t know. She says that Aiden has changed and that he seems to love Gemma and Gemma definitely loves him. I think she’s trying to balance both of her children’s happiness.” Harry stood from the floor and walked over to the window to sit next to Louis. He took both of Louis’ hands in his rubbing over Louis’ pulse points in his wrists with his thumbs.

“Louis, will you go to the gala with me as my date?” At Louis’ shocked look, Harry spoke again, quickly. “I mean it wouldn’t be a real date per se. I’m going to be incredibly busy running around but just having someone there who I knew was in my corner would be a blessing.” Louis threaded his fingers with Harry’s and gently squeezed.

“I’m expected to sit with Niall and Zayn. I…there’s going to be so many people there, H. It’s too risky to arrive on each other’s arm, isn’t it?” Louis couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. Harry fucking Styles had just asked him on a date! What was his life?

“Yeah, you’re probably right. You’re definitely right. Well, will you at least go with me, and hang out with me a little? And who knows maybe we can have a dance?” Harry laughed at Louis’ furrowed brow.

“A dance? Harry, even when I’m not on crutches I don’t dance.”

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead on Louis’. “Gosh you’re wonderful. I’m glad I told you everything. I hope you don’t feel burdened with my secrets. Happy Birthday, Lou. Thanks for sharing it with me.”

“It’s after midnight. Merry Christmas, Harry.”

Harry lifted his head and smiled a soft, sad smile and then leaned forward again to lightly brush his lips against Louis’. “Goodnight, Louis. Merry Christmas.”

Harry got up and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly.

 *********************************************************************

 

The night of the gala came around two days later and Louis met Harry in the foyer resting his tuxedoed arms on his crutches. Harry came down the staircase looking like a fairytale prince, wearing a dark indigo velvet tuxedo over a black silk tuxedo shirt and bow tie. His hair looked like polished chestnut wood cascading down his shoulders. Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bowed in Louis’ direction. “You look so handsome, Louis.”

“Me? You look other-worldly beautiful.”

Harry took Louis’ hand in his. “I’m glad that we’re going together to the gala even though we won’t be able to really act as a couple.” Louis looked away for a moment, before turning back to Harry and giving him a small smile. Louis was uncomfortable about this evening for a number of reasons; one being that he’d been out for 10 years and he’d promised himself that he’d never hide his sexual orientation. But, he also liked Harry too much to say no and he wanted to be there to support Harry just in case something nefarious happens with Aiden.

They arrived to the beautiful and huge old town hall building in Tahoe that had been transformed into a winter wonderland with beautiful snowflake decorations inside and the real snow creating its own vision outside. Louis immediately made his way over to Zayn and Niall who had arrived early as well because Zayn was on the board and had agreed to help with some last minute details. Both friends gave him questioning looks about him arriving with Harry, seemingly very close, but Louis just smiled and shook his head, indicating he would talk to them later.

An hour later, the room was filled with wealthy people looking very shiny. There were shiny jewels, and gold and platinum watches; shiny hair and shiny skin. Rich people just were shiny all the time, Louis had decided. Aiden, Gemma and Harry’s parents had shown up about 20 minutes before and so far Aiden had avoided both Harry and him and seemed to be on his best behavior. Louis was just starting to let his sense of worry subside when he saw Dan Wootton walk into the room.

Somehow Dan had been able to weasel his way into an invite! _Oh_ , Louis thought suddenly, _Aiden had gotten him in, of course_. Louis caught Zayn’s eye who was standing about 10 feet away talking to an elderly woman dripping with diamonds, and blanched when he caught sight of Dan. Just as Louis was about to go find Harry to warn him, Dan saw him. The shocked look on Dan’s face actually surprised Louis. He thought for sure Dan knew he was here. Maybe he could get the upper hand in the dire situation after all.  Just then Anne came over and hugged Louis, introducing him to a couple who used to live in Doncaster. He politely spoke with them but he could feel Dan’s oily stare on his back and shuddered anticipating the confrontation that was about to come. Louis excused himself from the couple and started to crutch towards the bathrooms when Dan got to him and fairly blocked his way.

“Louis Tomlinson. Well well, color me shocked to see you at this gala.”

“Wootton I’m much more surprised to see you here. My best friends live here after all. I was actually invited to this event.” Louis sneered, not disguising any of his hatred.

“Ah yes, your friends from school. But I don’t see them around; I only see you being very chummy with Harry Styles and his family. And what happened, Louis? A ski accident?” He indicated the crutches and smiled. Louis thought he looked like a toad. He didn’t bother to answer him.

“Ahh, my brain is working, and I’m thinking about the story that was in the news for a hot minute a couple of weeks ago about Harry Styles visiting a “special friend” in the local hospital here. My, my Louis. Is that special friend you?” Louis had a sudden urge to punch the smug look right off Dan’s face.

“Huh, Louis? What’s going on between you and Harry Styles?”

“Nothing. But it’s definitely none of your business.”

“Isn’t it though? I can just see the headlines now – Rock Star in torrid affair with injured gossip rag journalist. That would be wonderful!”

“Dan, why are you such a fucking piece of shit excuse for a human being?” Louis was clenching his jaw so hard that he was afraid his teeth might fall out. He caught sight of Harry over Dan’s shoulder looking towards them with a very worried look on his face. He hoped he stayed where he was. Too late, Dan turned and saw just where Louis’ attention had been directed to. He turned back to Louis with a menacing look on his face.

“Look here Tomlinson. Don’t think I won’t expose what’s going on here. Why do you think I’m here? I have a close contact who has already provided me with a lot of information about Harry’s ‘private life’. I suspect that there’s something romantic going on between you and Harry and I will make sure that you’re both exposed. Harry doesn’t know who you work for. He can’t possibly unless your dicking skills are just that good that he doesn’t care. I doubt that though. I’ll take down Harry AND expose your true identity to him.”

“What do you want, asshole?” Louis was glad he had his crutches to grip tight. He felt an unbearably strong urge to punch Dan Wootton.

“Just stay out of my way, Tomlinson. Either way, a story sharing the real Harry Styles with the world is coming out. It can happen in a way that’s not nearly as damning or it can be downright mean. Which one do you want?” Dan turned on his heel and strode confidently over towards the bar.

Harry immediately made his way over to Louis, and Louis frantically made a motion for Harry to meet him in the hall outside. They met there under a secluded alcove, shielded from the ballroom.

“Dan Wootton is working with Aiden just as we feared. Aiden has told him everything, Harry. Dan is going to publish a story about you two.”

“But why would Aiden do this when he’s so worried about getting cut off from his father?”

“Because I have a feeling that Dan has negotiated a deal for them to both get paid a lot of fucking money for this story. Aiden won’t need his father’s money!”

“Jesus. I can’t believe Aiden would hurt me so much.” Harry pulled his hands through his hair and grimaced. “I’m not sure what to do.”

Louis just stared at Harry. He felt such a surge of love fill his heart. But he also wanted to cry. He had told Harry so many lies. What he had done would surely hurt Harry more than what Aiden had and was doing. He was just about to turn away and go back inside when the strings of Moon River began to play.

“Hey, how ‘bout that dance?” Harry held his arms out.

Louis managed to balance on his crutches and still fall into Harry’s embrace. They rocked together back and forth to the beautiful melody of the song. Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“Louis I think I’m falling for you. Oh god, please say it’s not one sided.”

Louis pulled away from where he was resting his head against Harry’s collarbone and looked at Harry and shook his head. “It’s not just you.”

Harry bent forward slightly and slotted his lips against Louis’. The kiss was a sweet one, but had the promise of heat. Louis could feel himself melting.

Louis snapped his eyes open and pulled himself out of Harry’s embrace. He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t be around Harry anymore. He needed to get away before anything more could happen.

“I’m sorry. I…I’ve got to go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“I…don’t…I have to go, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, Harry.” Louis felt anguished.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for? You haven’t done anything.”

Louis shook his head and hobbled out of the building as fast as he could on his crutches. Harry started to go after him but someone called to him from inside the ballroom. It was time for Harry’s speech. Harry watched as Louis rushed out into the cold night. Harry was determined to figure out what was wrong, but he turned back and went inside to finish his work.

********************************************************

Louis waved down the limo driver that had brought them earlier. The man was shocked but didn’t question when Louis asked to be taken back to the lodge. He cried silently in the car the whole way back. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn’t he come clean with Harry? Why hadn’t he explained the compromise that he’d come up with that Louis hoped would appease both Nick and Harry and save his career and reputation from imploding from a gay sex scandal.

Louis made his way as fast as he could into the house and went to his room to gather his things scattered around. He shoved what he could into his suitcase and bag and strapped everything to him to crutch his way back out to the living room. The mechanic had earlier that day delivered Louis’ car all shiny and working beautifully. He knew that Harry had placed the keys in the basket near the door, and that’s where Louis found them, waiting like an old friend. He was crying again by the time he was behind the wheel. He left the wooden mansion behind him and drove to Zayn and Niall’s house as fast as his repaired car could take him.


	6. SIX

Chapter SIX:

By the time Zayn and Niall get home and see Louis’ car in their driveway, they already expected to see it there. Harry had come rushing up to them after his speech at the gala and had said that Louis had run off. Zayn had already begun to suspect why Louis was acting this way. His suspicions were confirmed when he and Niall walked into their living room and found Louis sitting on their couch in his rumpled tux, crying his heart out.

“Louis! What’s wrong?” Niall immediately walked around the couch and sat beside Louis, pulling him in for a hug. Louis sunk into the embrace and wept openly on Niall’s shoulder.

“Oh babe. You’re in love with him aren’t you?” Zayn asked quietly, kneeling in front of Louis and taking both of his hands in his. Louis only nodded and started to cry harder.

“Shh shh, it’s going to be okay. We’re here for you.” Zayn soothed and rubbed Louis’ hands in his.

“It’s _*sniff*_ not going to be oh…okay. I…he’s gonna hay…hate me, and I, l…love him so much.” _*sob*_ Louis stuttered out; he was having trouble taking full breaths in as his crying intensified.

“Why would Harry hate you Lou? It’s clear that he’s over the moon for ya!” Niall squeezed Louis tighter to him which only made Louis cry more.

“This clearly has something to do with the article Nick asked you to write about Harry, hmm? And also something to do with why Dan “Fucktton” is here, right?” Zayn moved to sit on the other side of Louis on the couch. He wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and felt Niall’s hand caress his shoulder. Louis nodded his head and turned to Zayn. He tried to take deep breaths to stop his hiccupping tears.

“Dan basically confessed that he’s here to expose Harry’s sexual orientation to the world. He’s in cahoots with Aiden. I think Aiden is blackmailing Harry and is going to split the money with Dan.”

“Jesus! That’s horrible.” Niall shook his head in disbelief.

“But the worst part is that Harry still doesn’t know who I am. He doesn’t know about the article I was supposed to write. He doesn’t know how many lies I’ve told him.” Louis looked down at the floor with despair, another few tears falling down his cheeks.

“Shut it with this ‘Harry doesn’t know who I am’ bullshit. He knows you; he knows the real you. And yes, you’ve lied to him, but it isn’t too late to save this situation, Lou.” It was hard not to believe Zayn, when he turned one of his patented intense stares on you.

“What am I gonna do though?” Louis hiccupped another sob.

“Well, ya haven’t turned in anything to Nick yet, right? Have ya even written the article yet?” Niall asked.

“I finished a first draft of the article a few days ago. But that was before all of this mess with Dan and Aiden. And before Harry and I had kissed…”

“You WHAT??!”, “KISSED?”, Zayn and Niall exclaimed at the same time.

“Way to bury the lead, mate.” Niall said and squeezed Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah. And that’s why this whole thing is so messed up. He trusts me and I’ve lied to him this whole time.” Louis felt helpless.

“Is there any way that you can prevent Dan’s story from being published? Maybe you can write a different article about Harry.” Zayn shrugged after throwing out his ideas.

Louis sat up from leaning against Niall and turned to Zayn again. “Zayn, you may be onto something. Maybe I can reach out to Nick and explain what’s going on. Appeal to his decency; I’ll write a whole new article about Harry, but change the focus to be about celebrity targets by the media, and maybe try to dispel the image that Harry is some sort of diva monster that doesn’t cooperate. He’s pretty much the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

“The nicest on the planet.” Zayn agreed.

“The nicest in the universe.” Niall nodded.

Zayn stood from the couch and stretched his arms over his head. “Listen, if you’re going to do this, you better start now. You can use Niall’s desk over there in the corner. And we’ll set up the couch here with bedding so you don’t have to go up and down as many stairs. I’ll put the kettle on for tea.” Zayn moved swiftly towards the kitchen. Now that he had a plan, he was energetic and focused. Niall followed him to the kitchen and called back over his shoulder to Louis.

“I’m making you some Irish Breakfast tea. More caffeine and a smoother taste than your Yorkshire gold.”

“Not true about the taste, but I appreciate the extra caffeine.” Louis picked up his discarded laptop bag and moved to Niall’s desk on his crutches. He untied his bow tie and slid it and his jacket off and placed them on the back of the desk chair. It was going to be a long night, but hopefully he’d be able to salvage his career and his relationship.

***********************************************************************************

 

Harry was exhausted. He hadn’t slept at all. He looked at the clock showing it was just after nine in the morning. He thought the shower and the coffee he just had would’ve made him feel better but it wasn’t working. He really needed Louis. He needed to talk to Louis and make this, make everything, okay.

His parents didn’t seem to be around. He figured his mum had probably dragged Robin out of the house earlier to perhaps drive south or west; Anne liked to take little day trips whenever she was stressed or needed to wrap her head around something. And she definitely had been stressed the night before. They all had. Harry wondered if Gemma had finally gotten to sleep; when he checked on her at dawn, she was still awake and not talking; just lying in her bed and staring out the window.

It had all come to a head last night when Anne, Robin, Gemma and Aiden had got back to the lodge and walked in to find Harry pacing in the living room. He’d immediately asked to speak with Aiden privately and Aiden had agreed with a perverse smile on his face. Anne and Robin had started to head upstairs, but Gemma refused to leave the room and then Anne and Robin had just stopped at the foot of the stairs as if concrete had grown around their feet.

Harry had pleaded with Gemma that he didn’t want to hurt her and that what he had to say would be better handled between him and Aiden, but still Gemma stood her ground and held fast to Aiden’s hand. So Harry had taken a deep breath and accused Aiden of conspiring with Dan Wootton to put out a tabloid story about his homosexuality. The minute that the words left Harry’s mouth, there was a gasp from Gemma and she let go of Aiden’s hand. Anne and Robin immediately moved into the living room to stand on either side of Gemma. Aiden seemed to realize that he didn’t really have a choice but to admit what was happening.

Harry started the ball rolling by accusing Aiden of using Gemma and only being with her as some weird way of getting back at Harry. There was silence for several seconds and then Gemma slapped Aiden and demanded to know if any of this was true. Aiden nodded his head and admitted that he had sold an exclusive to Dan that would be published in _Incite_ magazine next week, unless Harry or Gemma’s parents paid Aiden and Dan enough money to keep their mouths shut.

Aiden’s confession was met with various reactions. Anne screamed “No!” and then fell back into Robin’s arms; Harry muttered “you fucking arsehole” and took a step towards Aiden, fists balled tight at his sides; Gemma’s face had a mask that seemed to be changing looks between grief-stricken and angry, and then she stood in front of Aiden and slapped him again before running out of the room and up the stairs.

Aiden had given them 48 hours to make their decision. As soon as Aiden had left the house for good, Anne told Harry that she and Robin would pay anything they could to keep Harry’s secret safe if that’s what he wanted. Harry wasn’t sure what he wanted. He couldn’t think; his mind was too crowded with thoughts of his career ending, thoughts of what freedom would feel like, but mostly thoughts of Louis. What had Louis meant when he’d said he was sorry? What did Louis have to be sorry for? Louis wasn’t answering any of his calls or texts, but he figured that he was with Zayn and Niall, even though neither of the men had returned his calls either.

Harry had spent the hours leading to dawn in Louis’ room. The fact he now completely considered it belonging to Louis, and not just one of the guest rooms was a testament to his feelings. Even though Louis had removed all of his stuff, it still held his presence. The room still smelled like him; the bed linens especially. Harry sat in the window seat and held one of Louis’ pillows to his face as he thought about his future.

There was no denying it; Harry was in love with Louis. He just wasn’t sure if Louis shared his feelings. He thought perhaps that this was what Louis had tried to tell him last night when he’d apologized and cleared out in a hurry; that he didn’t have the same feelings for Harry. Harry also worried that perhaps Louis could be falling for Harry, but just not willing to be in a relationship if it had to be hidden. Louis had happily been out of the closet for a decade; he definitely didn’t seem like the type of person that would be willing to crawl back into it. Harry sat and paced all night in Louis’ room, thinking and rethinking things. And as the sun came up so did a realization dawn on Harry; he was ready to begin living an honest life. That meant confessing his love for Louis and dealing with the consequences either way, whether or not Louis loved him back. Harry also made peace with the fact that he’d made plenty of money to last a lifetime and he was from a rich family. He would be comfortable doing charity work and just playing music for himself for the rest of his life; if that’s what it came down to. If his label dropped him, he’d release his next album on his own. And it was going to 100% be the album he wanted to make; no compromises.

Harry stood from the chair he was sitting in and shook his still damp hair off of his face. He grabbed his suede shearling coat and pulled a green wool beanie down on his head and headed towards Truckee, to Zayn and Niall’s house to talk to Louis. His future, whatever it was, began NOW.

*************************************************************************

 

Louis carefully stepped around a frozen puddle with his right boot that was warmly snug in one of Niall’s Timberland boots. Even though he was wearing 5 pairs of wool socks on his left foot and had the gel cast and boot over those, Louis still felt the chilly morning air zipping through the open toe gap at the front of the boot cast. He and Zayn were doing a slow walk along the paved bike and hiking path near Zayn and Niall’s house. Louis had been given instructions by his doctor to walk about a half mile a day in the boot without crutches, and Zayn was with to make sure that he didn’t fall or hurt himself. Even though Louis had only had a few hours of sleep, he wasn’t tired. He had stayed up writing an entirely new article for _Incite_ ; one that focused on the Harry Styles that Louis knew to be one of the most generous and kind people he’d ever met. The article flew in the face of all of the contrary previous reports of Harry being a conceited, egotistical, and selfish rock star.

Louis knew that Nick would complain that the article he turned in was just a fluff piece, but Louis didn’t care. He was going to get Nick to publish it anyway. He was just waiting on one little piece of evidence that he’d surprisingly had reached out to Liam Payne for. He had a feeling that the email he wanted was waiting for him in his inbox and that when he and Zayn got back, he could make the phone call to Nick that he’d been waiting to do for the past couple of days.

************************************************************

 

Harry pulled up to Zayn and Niall’s house excited to see Louis’ car in the driveway. He sprinted up the stairs of the house that was built up in the trees and rang the doorbell. He could hear Niall’s Irish voice calling out that he’d be there in a second.

When Niall opened the door, Harry saw his eyes open wide with shock. “Hi Niall. I need to speak to Louis.”

“Um, he’s not here.” Harry gave Niall an incredulous look.

“I mean, yes. Louis is staying with us. But he’s not here right now. He and Zayn are out.” Niall pulled the door open wide and indicated with an arm flourish that Harry should enter.

“Do you know how long they’ll be? Should I just wait?”

“They took a walk. I’m actually not positive how long they’ve been gone or when they’ll be back. I was in the shower when they left.” Just as Niall finished his sentence the mobile phone he was holding started ringing with the old Power Rangers theme song. “Hey, sorry Harry. I have to go upstairs and take this business call. But make yourself comfortable. I’m sure they shouldn’t be that much longer.” He turned and bounded up the stairs, Harry heard him say “Hello?” at the top of the landing before stepping into a room and closing the door. Harry started to sit on the couch in the room and noticed all of the bed linens and pillows haphazardly scattered around. Louis had clearly slept there last night. He reached out and touched a pillow almost reverently; he resisted the urge to pick it up and smell it. What was wrong with him? He just needed to see Louis. Harry made his way over to a desk that sat in the corner of the room. There was both a fancy desktop computer with dual 20 inch monitors and an open laptop on the desk’s surface. Harry sat down in the wooden swivel chair at the desk and checked his watch. He was just about to stand and leave, hoping to drive around the neighborhood and maybe catch Louis and Zayn, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was his name, on the computer screen that had come to life when he’d jostled the mouse as he sat down. His name in bold jumped out from one of the screens of the desktop computer.

On the screen before him appeared to be some kind of article or essay. It was titled **_Secrets: What the world doesn’t know about Harry Styles_** and it was written by Louis Tomlinson. Harry’s mouth felt dry, and his right eye started to twitch. He only gave the first few paragraphs a glance-over before pushing up and out of the chair and feeling his whole body go numb. What the fuck? What in the actual fuck had Louis done? He couldn’t believe that Louis, his Louis, (god, what a joke) could betray him like this. Harry heard Niall come down the stairs and say something to him, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything except the words on the screen in front of him. He felt sick to his stomach.

“Harry mate, are you okay? What’s wrong? Listen I’ll run down to the trail to see if I can get Zayn and Louis right now…”

“No!” Harry cut Niall off. “I don’t…I can’t…No. No, no, no.” Harry’s hand came up to cover his mouth where he felt the beginning of a sob escaping, tears prickling at his eyes.

“I…I have to…go. I…can’t…” Harry ran to the door and exited taking the stairs two at a time and almost tripping and falling down the last few steps before he landed solidly on both booted feet and jogged off to his car.

“Be careful! Harry, what’s going on?!” Niall called after him.

 *****************************************************************

 

Louis and Zayn got back to the house and made the slow ascent up the stairs to the house that was all he was allowed to do. When they walked in they found Niall standing in the middle of the living room looking forlorn.

“What’s up babe?” Zayn asked concerned.

Niall told them about Harry showing up asking to see Louis. He said that Harry seemed happy and anxious to see Louis and that he sat here and waited for them while Niall was on the phone upstairs, but when he came back down Harry was left suddenly and in a furious state. Louis leaned against Zayn in anguish and looked around frantically until his eyes fell on the desk computer. The computer that wasn’t locked when he went for his walk.

“Oh no, oh no, oh shit oh fuck oh no.” Louis hobbled over to the desk and sank into the chair; his worst fears realized.

“Harry saw the article I wrote for Nick.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? The version I proofread for you gushed about Harry so much, I doubt anyone could be upset about that.” Niall looked at Louis confused.

“No, he saw the first article I wrote; at least the first page of it which is enough for him to freak out. Damn it! Fuck! I need to make Harry understand that I never submitted _that_ story. He needs to see the real article I wrote; he needs to hear what I’m going to tell Nick.”

Louis stood again and swayed on his feet a little dizzy. “Zayn, I need you to drive me over to Harry’s family lodge pronto. I’d go myself but I don’t trust myself to make it in one piece. It’s snowing again and I’m feeling a little light-headed.”

“Maybe you should just lie down. We’ll call Harry get him back here.”

“I’ve already tried calling him for the past 10 minutes, but maybe he’ll pick up if Louis tries?” Even super optimistic Niall couldn’t pull that off positively.

Louis tried Harry’s phone as Zayn drove him over but he was not answering. Zayn didn’t even get the car into park before Louis was out of it, tripping over his boot cast and staggering up the stairs. He rang the door chime and knocked hard on the big wooden door. Anne answered.

“Anne, is Harry home? I need to speak to him desperately.”

“No. He’s not. And even if he was, he doesn’t want to speak to you. Not now, not ever.” Anne said these words with so much cold disdain that it felt like someone had poured a bag of ice down his back. Louis shivered.

“Anne, I can explain everything. I need to explain what Harry thinks he saw. Please?” Louis felt desperate.

“Louis this hurts the most because I’d come to think of you as another son. My future son-in-law if I had my way, and I can’t believe you could do something like this to Harry. I can’t believe you lied to us.”

“Anne, please. Please let me talk to Harry. It’s not what he thinks.”

“Why should he believe you? Why should any of us believe a liar like you? Get off of my property right now Louis or I will call the police.” Anne then shut the door in his face.

Zayn had to help Louis back into the car because he could hardly hold himself up. Louis was heartbroken and cried all the way back to Zayn and Niall’s.

 

An hour, two whiskeys and two good cries on the couch later, Louis was determined to fix at least part of the mess that he’d helped make. If he lost Harry, he could at least make sure that Dan Wootton didn’t publish any vile crap about Harry or his family.

Louis first sent Nick his real article about Harry. Then he called him. As predicted, Nick hated the article that Louis wrote because it wasn’t hard-hitting or interesting enough.

“It’s too fluffy! Louis how do you expect me to publish such nonsense? You mean to tell me that you spent 3 weeks living with Harry Styles and his family and you didn’t get one damn piece of gossip? I’m calling bullshit because I have another piece that Dan wrote and sent me this morning that tells a very different story. One that even includes you.”

“I can’t believe that asshole didn’t even wait the 48 hours that he promised.” Louis was beyond irked. “Nick I have to appeal to your sense of decency and values as a gay man.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Tomlinson?”

Louis told Nick that most of what Dan wrote is likely true, however he and Harry Styles were not in a relationship and nothing ever happened between them. He also told Nick about all of the unscrupulous things Dan had done to get this information; including being an accessory to extortion and that Dan had promised Aiden a big payout from the magazine in return for the story. The final piece that Louis gave Nick is the email that Liam sent him that morning which shows security footage of Dan breaking into the office of Harry’s agent and stealing some files.

“So, not only do I suspect that Dan was going to keep half of the money that he promised Aiden, for himself, there’s evidence of him committing burglary to get information illegally. Do you want to be a part of that, Nick? I don’t think that’s the type of scandal that _Incite_ is looking for.”

Nick was furious and promised Louis that he would fire Dan and possibly turn him over to the authorities. Nick also promised to run Louis’ story even though it wasn’t salacious. It would still probably sell, and may even be more sellable to women.

*******************************************************************************

 

A week later, Louis received a preview copy of the magazine with his Harry article in it, a couple of weeks before it hits the stands. He drove back up to Harry’s family’s estate, hoping that someone was still there. Since that was the only place he has the security code to, he didn’t really have another way to do this. Harry still wouldn’t take any of his calls or return any texts or emails. He even changed his phone number. When Louis knocked on the door this time, it was Maria who answered and seemed very shocked and a little sad to see him. She was just starting to tell Louis that no one was home when Anne walked up behind her.

“I told you to leave and not come back.”

“Yes, I know. And I’m leaving. I just need for you to get this package to Harry as soon as you can. Will you do that for me, please? Here, take this.” Louis plead, handing over the packing envelope that contained the magazine copy and a letter for Harry from Louis.

“That’s a preview copy of the issue that the article about Harry is in. The real article. Not what Harry thinks he saw. You’re welcome to read it of course to see for yourself. There’s also a letter in there for Harry, too. Hell, you’re welcome to read that as well. I explain or at least to try explain, everything that happened.” Anne just stared at his outstretched hand and didn’t say or do anything. Maria finally took the envelope. Louis smiled sadly at her and turned to head back to his car. He got halfway down the steps and turned, seeing that the two women were still standing in the doorway staring at him.

“For what it’s worth, the letter also says that I love him. I love your son, Anne. More than I’ve ever loved anyone in my whole life.”

Louis turned again and made it to his car. As he was driving away down the long driveway, he could still see the figures of Anne and Maria fading in the distance.


	7. SEVEN

Chapter SEVEN -

 

Harry stepped out of his Alfa Romeo that he’d just parked in the lot of the office of _Incite_ magazine. He looked up at the rather imposing glass and steel building and took a deep breath, trying to center himself. The late March breeze lifted the long waves of his hair off his shoulders and Harry moved his sunglasses up to the top of his head to keep his hair off of his face. He was frozen in place standing by his car; he needed to take another deep breath to even start to move one foot in front of the other towards the entrance to the building. He was terrified. Terrified of seeing Louis again; terrified of not knowing what to say to him; terrified that Louis wouldn’t listen to him; terrified that he had decided to leave the self-imposed closet he’d put himself in back when he was 19 and hungry for stardom. But he had every right to be scared; it wasn’t every day that a person at the top of their profession, with the current number 1 single on the Billboard charts, decided to potentially torpedo their entire career by coming out of the closet, especially without discussing it with anyone first. Harry hadn’t told his manager, agent, PR reps, any of his staff or even his friends that he was doing this. He had only told his mum and Robin the night before over the phone, and Liam, but that had been a complete accident this morning when Liam had attempted to schedule a meeting with Harry’s agent and he just blurted out the reason he couldn’t meet with Alan today.

The minute Harry walked into the Syco Industries building he regretted not bringing Preston along as security. What was he thinking? Even though this building no doubt had its fair share of celebrities walking in and out of it on a regular basis, he could already see several people walking through the lobby that had stopped to take out their phones. Harry knew that there would be photos and videos online within the next 10 minutes and that he would most likely be stopped for autographs and photos. Damn, he really hadn’t wanted to deal with this today; what had he been thinking?! He quickly made his way to the front desk security and saw the guard’s eyes widen in recognition.

“I’m here to see Nicholas Grimshaw. He knows I’m coming.” Grimshaw, in fact, didn’t know, but Harry strode confidently past the front desk and to the bank of elevators like he knew exactly where he was going. In reality, he had no clue and frantically looked at the directory posted next to the elevator to see what floor the offices were on before getting on the waiting car and going up. Harry’s palms were sweating. He kept expecting to see Louis around every corner. And he was sucking breaths in and out of his mouth, almost hyperventilating. The other people on the elevator were starting to look at him strangely and it wasn’t just because they recognized him. He pulled his aviators back down onto his face and forced himself to breathe evenly through his nose. The elevator finally opened on the sixteenth floor, Harry made his way off and approached the receptionist. The young blond woman looked up from the computer screen that she was scrutinizing and nearly screamed with shock, covering her mouth with a fist at the last moment and muffling a gasp.

“I need to see Nick Grimshaw immediately. Which direction is his office?” Harry leaned over the desk and peered down into the woman’s shocked face.

“I…he…it’s down that hall to the left? But is he? Can um…are you expected…?” Harry left the young woman floundering and he strode off down the hall that she had directed him towards.

Harry could see Nick’s office even from all the way at the other end of the hallway he walked down. It was a glass box situated at the end of the aisle; he recognized Grimshaw from photos and he could see that Nick was currently on the phone. Harry didn’t want to wait for him to finish; hell, he was sure that he _could_ wait, couldn’t hold his secret inside any longer. He kept his head down and headed straight towards it, not wanting to look up just in case Louis’ face came popping up out of a cubicle. He couldn’t handle seeing him yet. He had to speak with Nick first. As Harry approached the glass door, a woman who Harry assumed was perhaps Grimshaw’s assistant, stood up from her desk and attempted to stop his progress.

“Sir? Are you Mr. Grimshaw’s 10:30am appointment? You’re a bit early; you’ll have to have a seat.”

Harry turned to her and smiled, and then opened the door to Nick’s office and walked in. Nick Grimshaw turned abruptly away from the window that he’d been facing and dropped his jaw in shock at the sight of Harry Styles standing in his office. Harry heard the door open again behind him and the assistant’s voice ring out harshly. “Mr. Grimshaw, I told him he couldn’t just come in here. I’m sorry.”

At the same time, Nick said into the phone he was holding, “Jeff? I’m going to have to call you back. Hmm? Yeah, something of an emergency has come up.” Nick ended the call and placed the phone down on his desk. “Harry Styles. To what do I owe the pleasure? It’s alright Jade, Harry is a welcome interruption. But make sure all of the rest of my calls are held, and postpone my 10:30.” Harry turned and smiled apologetically at Jade who furrowed her brow, but then shrugged and left, closing the door behind her.

Harry turned back to Nick who looked expectantly up at him. Nick didn’t offer Harry a chair and Harry didn’t really want one; he didn’t think he’d be able to sit still.

“Grimshaw, here’s the deal. I want to offer _Incite_ the exclusive story of my coming out. You’d get full access to anything you want to know about my life. The only catch is that I only want Louis Tomlinson to write the story. I want Louis to get full credit on a byline and I will only deal with Louis; no other staff from _Incite_ can be involved. If you want photos to go with the story, than Louis will just have to take them himself. I’ll only allow you and Louis to have eyes on the piece to edit it as you see fit, but I get final sign off, and if I don’t like what you’ve done with it, Louis and I get to take the story somewhere else, to some other outlet. Do you agree to my terms?” Somehow during his speech Harry had walked very close to Nick’s desk and was looking down on him with his fists clenched. No wonder Nick looked a little scared, stunned silent by Harry’s words. Harry unclenched his fists and suddenly felt exhausted, changing his mind and pulling a chair forward to sit.

Nick sat silent for another few seconds and Harry started to think that maybe he hadn’t even spoken. Had he had a stroke? Had he actually died in the parking lot and this was all a weird death dream?

Finally, Nick broke the silence. “Harry, I can’t tell you how excited and privileged I feel, that you are entrusting me and _Incite_ with this important story. But it breaks my heart to tell you that I can’t agree to your terms.” Harry sat back in his chair and stared in disbelief. Was this really happening? Had he really just made his huge confession to Nicholas Grimshaw only to have him refuse to print it? Jesus, he couldn’t trust Nick more than he could throw him. What had he done?

“What…? Why? I thought you of all people would be chomping at the bit to publish my story! You pressured Louis enough about it and tried to get him to betray me and now you don’t want the exclusive? I can go to Vanity Fair or People.”

“It’s not that. Of course I want this exclusive! I’m foaming at the mouth for it. It’s Louis. He’s the issue.”

“Louis?”

“Louis doesn’t work for me anymore. He quit _Incite_ over two months ago. Some old relative of his died and left him a chunk of money. Last I heard he bought a house somewhere north and is living up the coast a ways writing the next great novel.” Nick drolly replied.

Harry’s head was swimming. Louis didn’t work there? He’d bought a beach house somewhere? Oh god! What the hell had he done? If Louis wasn’t able to be a part of this, then he didn’t want to do it at all. Harry bent over and put his head in his hands in despair.

“Harry. Harry, look at me please.” Harry slowly sat up and looked Nick in the eyes. “We’ve got Louis’ last known address somewhere here; we had to send his last paycheck there. We’ll find it for you and you’ll go see him. If Louis agrees to write your coming out, I will be more than happy to publish it. But whatever you ultimately decide is your decision. I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I’d never try to control or manipulate someone’s coming out or tell their story for them. I lost sight of that with you a few months ago, but I’m not ever going to go back on my word again. I know that you probably can’t and don’t trust me, but I swear your secret is safe with me and I’ll only tell people if, when, and how you tell me to. Okay?” Nick stood and held out his hand to Harry. Harry stood as well and shook the outstretched hand. He felt tears pricking his eyes.

Nick squeezed his hand in comfort then let go and hit the intercom button to call Jade. “Jade? Can you locate the most recent address we have for Louis Tomlinson and bring it to me?”

An hour later Harry was on Highway 101 making his way up the coast. He hadn’t stopped for anything but gas in Santa Monica. He probably should’ve waited until the following morning to make the 8 hour drive, but he knew he couldn’t wait. He had to see Louis now; as soon as he could. If his mission failed he supposed he’d stay at a hotel somewhere on the northern coast. Or maybe he’d just continue driving until he reached Tahoe. He didn’t have the keys to the house, but he could figure out something even if it meant waking up the property manager to get the extra set of keys. Harry had the Mendocino address for Louis that Jade had handed him on a post-it before he hurriedly left Nick’s office. And he had his heart in his hands ready to give Louis if he’d have it.

*********************************************************************************************

 

Harry listened to Siri giving him the final turn to get onto Louis’ road and to the house on the bluff of the cliff at the dead end, overlooking the ocean down below. Harry could smell and hear the ocean more than he could see it. He’d broken as many speeding laws as he could get away with, but traffic on the coastal highway had still been slow going in parts. Even with those delays, he had made good time and was into Mendocino county just after the sun had set. Now, he was parking in front of the driveway where Louis’ little sky blue Karmann Ghia sat gleaming like a little jewel. The house was more a cute little Victorian style cottage than beach house, with soft lights coming through the windows of what must have been a parlor or living room in the front. Harry was charmed by the place. He wondered if Louis had done anything to it or if it was still in its original condition and form.

Harry gathered his courage and walked up the neat walkway lined with roses and violets, which were softly lit by small solar powered lights. He walked up the two short steps and smiled at the wooden swing for two hanging on the small front porch facing the ocean. He wistfully thought of early mornings sitting with Louis under a cashmere throw feet tucked up under each other as they drank hot cups of Yorkshire tea. Harry shook his head out of his reverie. First things first. He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck, standing up straight and gathering courage to knock on the green stained wood door. He lifted the brass knocker shaped like a rose with a dagger through it and let it fall against the door two times. Harry could hear footsteps approaching after a few seconds and then Louis’ glorious voice slightly muffled by the closed door.

“Henrietta, I told you that I didn’t need any…” Louis immediately stopped talking with a gasp as he opened the door and saw Harry standing there. “Harry? Oh my god, Harry?” Louis’ voice sounded raw as if his throat was already clogging with tears. He looked distraught. In the months since Harry had last seen him, Louis had grown a light but full beard. He looked beautiful. Harry wanted to cradle him in his arms and tell him everything would be alright.

“Hi Lou. I came to find you…I mean I needed to tell you…I want…I need…” Harry brought his hands up, covered his eyes and rubbed his face a few times to help him focus. Now that Louis was in front of him, he couldn’t seem to spit out what he wanted to say. He felt Louis reach a hand out and place it softly on his arm pulling his hand away from his face.

“What is it baby?” Louis’ eyes were filling with tears and what looked to Harry like hope.

“I went to see Nick this morning. I offered him my coming out story but only if you wrote it and got all of the credit for it. He told me you quit. Louis, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You came out to Nick?!” Louis asked in disbelief, ignoring Harry’s question about his quitting.

“Well yes, but he’s not going to do anything with the information. He says it’s my story to tell in whatever way I want to tell it. But I don’t want to do anything without you by my side.” Harry reached for Louis’ hands and held them tight. “Louis, I loved your article. I loved what you said about me and the foundation, and those lovely words about my mum. I should’ve listened to what you had to say when you tried to apologize to me. I should have trusted you and believed in you. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, Harry sweetie, it’s okay. I should’ve been up front with you from the very beginning. Everything that went wrong was my fault. It’s me who should be sorry. And I am. Oh my god, am I sorry.”

“Can we start again Louis? I’ll understand if you don’t want to continue with a romantic relationship, but can we at least be friends again? I miss your friendship is more than anything. I just miss you so fucking much. I need you in my life however you’ll have me, if you’ll have me.”

“Have you? Of course I’ll have you! God, I dreamed about you forgiving me and taking me back. I love you Harry. Is that too much too soon to say? I don’t care. I love you.” Louis brought their joined hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to them.

“Oh Louis, I love you too. I love you so damn much. And if coming out and being with you means that I have to give everything else up, you don’t even have to ask me, I’ll give it all up.” Harry let go of Louis’ hands and brought him close, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Louis broke the kiss and looked up at Harry with love and maybe a little (a lot) of lust in his eyes. “Come inside, we’re letting the bugs in.” Louis pulled Harry inside the house and pushed the door closed. And Harry was so overwhelmed with love that he could barely think, he could barely breathe before he crowded Louis against the door, caging him in with his arms and sinking his fingers deep into Louis’ hair. Louis grinned up at him and bit his lip. His eyes were twinkling and Harry watched his expression go dark. Louis rocked his hips up, the hard line of his cock bumping against Harry’s hip.

“Fuck, Louis.”

Harry brought his hands up to Louis’ face. Louis’ left eyebrow arched, Harry traced a fingertip over the sleek line of it. Louis’ cheekbones seemed sharper and the beard on his cheeks and chin made him look older. And sexier. Harry continued his exploration of Louis’ beautiful face, dragging his thumb across his bottom lip which while thin, was lush and warm. Harry leaned in and kissed him again softly, his hands shaking when Louis opened right up under him, his mouth warm and wet.

“So long,” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s fingers went tight, gripping hard onto Louis’ shoulder, and everything about him felt hot and frantic. His skin itched, his hands tingled, and he wanted to be touching all of Louis everywhere.

“Fuck, Harry, I’ve wanted you for--” Louis rocked up again, curling his hands around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing their dicks together through their jeans and whining at the contact. “I’ve wanted you for so  _fucking_  long.”

Harry wanted to cry, everything inside him was so twisted up, and every inch of him was so in love with Louis he could barely see. Harry couldn’t seem to remember a time in his life before loving Louis. He knew it hadn’t been that long, knew that he lived 27 years of his life just fine without Louis, but he also knew that he wouldn’t ever be able to live without him. They were made to love each other. Harry had never been so certain of anything in his life.

“I love you Louis. Even before I met you, I loved the promise of you. When I found you lying in the snow like an angel fell to earth, it felt like my prayers had been answered.” Harry kissed him deep, relishing in his taste. Louis. His.

Harry’s fingers fumbled as he reached down and popped the buttons on Louis’ jeans, but then Louis was tangling their fingers together as they each yanked open shirts and dragged down flies. Harry finally got his hand on the soft skin of Louis’ belly, the backs of his fingers trailing down, and Louis gasped and shivered, biting out, “Fuck, Harry, please,” as Harry touched him.

“Lou, can I?” Harry looked at him wildly. He felt frantic, desperate to touch him.

“Yes. Whatever you want.” Louis’ cheeks were flushed pink and his bottom lip was red from where he’d been biting it. He touched Harry’s face then, Harry closed his eyes, leaned against the palm of Louis’ hand, and tilted his head to kiss Louis’ wrist, lips resting just over his pulse beating under his skin.

Louis’ cock was thick and warm, wet at the head, and his body quivered when Harry wrapped his fingers around him and pulled him off slow and steady. Harry wanted to touch him all over. He wanted to get Louis off with his hand and then his mouth and then to lay Louis out on his bed, strip him naked, and lick every inch of his skin.

Harry never realized how much he’d thought about this, how many of his recent fantasies consisted of him and Louis just being together, hands and teeth and tongues. It’d been so long since he’d been intimate with anyone like this, and for so long Harry tried to keep feelings like this pushed down for fear of exposure. In the months after meeting Louis, Harry thought that letting himself think about them together would ruin it somehow, that admitting to what he wanted but not been able to have for so long would somehow make what he’d settled for harder to live with. It didn’t though. All it did was make Harry want him more. He wanted Louis to touch him and kiss him and fuck him. He wanted Louis in his bed and his hands on Harry’s body. He wanted Louis to pull his hair, drag his nails down Harry’s back. He wanted to be inside Louis too. He wanted everything; he wanted it all.

Harry leaned in and bit at Louis’ throat, Louis groaned, pressing his body up closer until there was barely a breadth of space between them.

“C’mere,” Louis said. His fingers trembling when he touched Harry’s dick, and Harry couldn’t stop the whine that ripped from his throat. His knees nearly buckled, he opened his fingers to take Louis’ hand under his, both of their dicks pressed together, hot and wet, their fingers wanking them in a fast, shaky rhythm.

Harry came embarrassingly quickly, almost immediately after Louis bit his shoulder through the silk of his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head into the curve of Louis’ shoulder and neck, panting wetly into Louis’ skin.

“Lou, Lou, fuck, I need you to--”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis gasped, just as Harry dragged his nails lightly over the skin of Louis’ cock. Louis rocked in closer, shoving his himself harder into Harry’s hand, and he came in thick pulses, Harry slowed down his wrist when Louis started to whine against him. Louis’ chest rattled; his breath coming fast, and Harry held him close, kissing the side of his neck and the shell of his ear and wondered how many more minutes they could stand in Louis’ hallway without collapsing from their shaking legs. Harry wanted more of Louis than just this tonight. He wanted all of Louis, forever.

“Hiiiiiii,” Harry said, quietly. Louis laughed softly against Harry’s skin, when he looked up his eyes were sparkling. He leaned in and kissed Harry’s mouth, Harry kissed him back, desperate for Louis to never stop touching him.

“Can we maybe move this to your bed?” Harry mumbled against Louis mouth.

Louis nodded and started to giggle, realizing that they had just jacked each other off in his entryway like two horny teens who couldn’t wait another second to keep it in their pants. Louis took a second to wipe his hand off on his t-shirt before ducking out from under Harry and making his way to the stairs. His jeans were hanging down, and his shirt was all rucked up. When he turned around, his hair was a mess and Harry could see that there was jizz all over the bottom of his shirt.

Louis smiled at Harry, his eyes crinkling, and nodded towards the staircase.

Harry’d never seen anyone more beautiful ever.

“Are you gonna join me?” Louis asked.

Harry chuckled and wiped his own hand off on his jeans. “Yeah,” he said, and met Louis across the room with a kiss.

 

***********************************************

 

The moment they were inside Louis’ bedroom, they crashed into each other, hands everywhere, pushing and pulling and grabbing, lips so hard against each other that Louis wondered if they’d leave bruises. Can lips bruise? Everything between them felt much more heated and intense than it had downstairs and Louis couldn’t remember ever being that hot and desperate for someone. He felt overwhelmed.

He shrugged his t-shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind him, and started pulling at Harry’s silk shirt, unbuttoned but still stubbornly on his body; practically ripping it off of him. Louis let out a frustrated groan. “Get this dumb shirt off right now!”

 “Hey careful,” Harry protested, playfully smacking Louis’ arse, “This shirt is one of my favorites.”

“Styles, I know you own like ten of these dumb Gucci shirts, please shut up and get naked.”

Harry complied, unzipping and removing his suede boots and sliding his still unbuttoned jeans off in one slick motion. It made Louis’ jaw drop; first, because he’d somehow forgotten that Harry wasn’t wearing any underpants and his huge, hard cock was suddenly just out there on display. Second, because those jeans were too damn tight for Harry fucking Styles, rock god but secret klutzy dork, to take off so gracefully. Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s head and crashed their lips together once again, kissing him hard and deep while his other hand went straight for his cock, moving his hand up and down the hard shaft.

“I was wondering,” Harry panted, as he pulled away, his hands toying with the waistband of Louis’ jeans, “Would you let…um…can I eat you out?”

Louis mouth went dry, “I—yeah, yeah, okay.”

They wasted no time getting Louis naked, both of them tugging at his jeans and pants to get them off. Then Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and picked him up, Louis’ legs automatically wrapped around him. Harry walked backward until his knees hit the bed. He let himself fall on his back, holding Louis tight as he landed on his lap. He locked his eyes with Louis, searching for something, and Louis nodded once before climbing off Harry and getting on his knees in the middle of the bed, his beautifully round and muscled backside presented to Harry like a gift. Harry positioned himself on his back right under curved globes of Louis’ arse and put his hands on either cheek squeezing the firm flesh.

“I have dreamed about rimming you. I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long,” Harry said, before securing his hands on Louis’ hips and lowering him, spreading his cheeks so he could press his lips to Louis’ hole.

Louis’ head snapped back at the first feel of Harry’s tongue against him, pushing down to get more contact. Harry hummed and pulled him closer, licking enthusiastically, his thumbs drawing circles on his cheeks as he spread them apart even more, burying the tip of his tongue in Louis.

Louis moaned, loudly, rubbing back against Harry’s face, elated by the way that Harry groaned, too. Harry was getting so worked up just from doing that to him and that almost made Louis come right there. Louis lowered himself more, grabbing his cheeks to spread them so that Harry could really get inside of him. He felt Harry’s thumbs rubbing around his hole along with his tongue, and then Harry pushed in, fucking into Louis and making him cry out. His thighs started shaking a bit, a mix of the strain of holding himself up and the pleasure of Harry’s mouth on him, he leaned back, letting his hand press to Harry’s shoulder for support, his other hand went to wrap around his cock. Harry pulled away, panting a bit, and Louis whined in protest.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Harry commanded, “I want you to come just from  _me_.”

Louis nodded, even though Harry couldn’t see him, and moved his hand off his cock to grab Harry’s hair, pulling at the curls and running his nails against Harry’s scalp, Harry hummed appreciatively against his rim, making his hips buckle. Harry buried his tongue deeper, thumbs still rubbing around it, and Louis lost it, the warmth and wetness driving him desperate, his hips bucking as he rode Harry’s face. His thighs were shaking, he moved both hands to the headboard to hold himself in place, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he got closer to the edge.

Harry pressed one last kiss to Louis’ rim before gently pushing Louis off of his face. He quickly sat up spreading his legs out and pulled Louis on to his lap. Louis’ cock was rubbing against Harry’s stomach, the friction making him gasp. Harry sat up and buried one hand in Louis’ hair, his other hand scurrying behind him before snaking under Louis’ legs to press the tip of his finger to his rim.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked in a whisper, his finger pushing in and out, building a slow rhythm.

Louis nodded in response, pressing his mouth to Harry’s shoulder and kissing there. Harry added a second finger. The stretch made Louis hiss, and he bit Harry’s shoulder as he moved them deeper inside, twisting them and making Louis’ toes curl.

“Do you have stuff? God, please tell me you have stuff.” Harry panted out a plea, pulling his fingers out.

Louis whined a little at the loss, but looked into Harry’s beautiful face and soothed his creased brows with a smile.

“Niall gave me lube and a box of condoms before I moved into this house. He told me to go find a hot, gay winemaker and try to get over unattainable rock stars. But he didn’t understand how utterly impossible getting over you is. He didn’t get that you’d ruined me forever.” Louis kissed Harry deeply, tasting the musky taste of himself on Harry’s tongue. He had never been so turned on in his whole life.

“You’ll never have to get over me. You’ll never have to know what life would be like without me. I’m yours; you’re mine forever. Oh god Louis, I love you so much.” Harry trailed kisses down Louis’ jaw and along his neck, and began to suck marks along his collarbone.

“Harry…mmm…Harry let me up baby. Let me get the stuff. I want that giant, gorgeous cock of yours inside me.” Louis pulled away from Harry and slowly got up, his legs shaky from the workout from Harry’s tongue. He stepped over to get the lube and condoms that were in the top drawer of his dresser. Louis quickly returned to Harry’s lap, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again.

Harry clicked open the bottle of lube and coated the fingers of his left hand. He slowly began working Louis open again, quickly building up to a third lube-coated finger stretching him open when Louis started pushing back against his hand, squirming in his lap. Louis joined their lips together, kissing Harry frantically, and tried to get the rhythm of Harry’s hand to match their kiss. Harry removed his fingers and moved his hand to hold Louis against him as he pulled his hips up, his hard cock bumping against Louis’.

Harry pulled away and reached for a condom, rolling it on his almost painfully hard cock, slicked it up with the remaining lube on his hand. Harry put both hands on Louis’ hips to steady him and helped him lower himself, his eyes fluttered closed as he felt the tip of Harry’s cock pressing against his rim. Harry kissed him as Louis sank down on his cock, holding him until he was buried all the way inside.

“Fuck,” Louis said, at the same time that Harry said,“I love you.”

 “I love you,” Louis returned, eyes closed and forehead resting on Harry’s shoulder as he bounced in his lap, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love  _you_ ,” Harry repeated, snapping his hips up to meet Louis halfway.

He fell back on the bed, bringing Louis with him, Louis’ hands landing on his chest. Louis leaned down to kiss him as he fucked himself on Harry’s cock. He worked himself up and down on Harry, raking his nails across his chest and stomach, leaving red marks on the skin there as he increased his pace and grew more desperate. Harry grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing at his knuckles before taking two fingers in and licked around them, making Louis moan.

Louis could tell, as he started moving faster on Harry, that he wasn’t going to last much longer; his cock was already leaking pre-come all over Harry’s abs, heat pooling in his lower stomach. Harry wasn’t too far off either; his eyes were closed and he was licking at Louis’ fingers like his life depended on it, moaning around them whenever Louis sank all the way down. His hand eventually curled around Louis, jerking him off at a fast pace as he got louder and louder. He never stopped kissing him, not even when Louis’ mouth went limp against his and he came all over his stomach, the sudden tightening of his muscles making Harry follow suit.

“Just in case it wasn’t clear,” Harry said after a moment, lifting Louis’ bum off his lap to pull off of him and tie off and discard the condom. He dragged Louis down to lay on top of him, “I really fucking love you.”

“It’s mutual,” Louis said, closing his eyes.

They laid in silence for a few moments, Harry’s hands drawing patterns on Louis back, their heartbeats slowing as their breathing went back to normal.

“You wanna take a shower with me, rock star?” Louis looked up from where he was lying on Harry’s chest and smiled.

“Yeah. There’s nothing I’d like more, my sweet small writer boy.”

“You’re lucky I love you and that I’m too weak from being fucked within an inch of my life to hit you for that ‘small’ comment.” Louis tried to glower but couldn’t keep the glowing smile off his face.

************************

 

Harry wakes up alone the next morning to the sun shining brightly through the lovely arched windows topped with stained glass that are in Louis’ bedroom. The sheets next to him are still warm so he knows that Louis can’t have been gone long. He reaches up and stretches his arms out over his head, hearing his back crack and running a hand through his tangled hair. He swings his legs over the side and sits up, looking around on the floor until he finds a pair of pants to pull on before going downstairs.

Louis is in the kitchen, staring blankly into the open refrigerator. He has his glasses on, and his hair is all mussed up. He looks sleepy. His t-shirt and long johns are wrinkled, he looks soft, like a sleepy little kitten.

Harry wants to kiss him so badly he can’t think of anything else.

“Morning,” Harry rasps instead. He leans in the doorway and crosses his ankles, arms folded over his chest. Louis turns quickly, clearly startled by Harry sneaking up on him. He smiles so warmly when he sees Harry there though that Harry’s heart thumps quickly in his chest. “All right?”

“Yeah. Hi,” Louis says quietly. He looks back into the fridge then closes the door, turning back to Harry almost shyly. “I mean, morning.”

“What are you doing?” Harry asks. He pushes off the wall and wanders into the kitchen, idly thinking of what he would need to make some muffins for breakfast. He wonders what Louis has in his kitchen. He knows Louis doesn’t really cook, but he wonders if any of the cooking lessons they had back at the lodge in December have stuck. “Do you have ingredients for pancakes? I don’t know if you want that or just want to go somewhere, but  _mmpfh_ \--”

Louis kisses him, right there in the middle of his bright and warm kitchen, and Harry can’t believe that he gets to have this. He gets to have Louis in his arms like this all the time; for maybe a lifetime. Louis’ hands are on Harry’s waist, and his skin is almost burning up from the feel of Louis’ hands on him. Louis kisses Harry soundly, licking into his mouth and whimpering quietly in his throat when Harry finally fully kisses him back, their tongues slick together, sweet and hot.

When they finally break apart, Louis’ face is flushed. His cheeks, throat, and the tips of his ears pink. He looks Harry in the eye and then down and away and smiling, teeth settling into his bottom lip.

Harry is so, so in love with him.

“Sorry, I just.” Louis shrugs and grins again. “I mean, this is ok, right? I still can’t quite believe that last night happened. Or early this morning.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows up and down and he smiles a lewd grin.

Harry can’t even begin to express how much better than ok it is. He has Louis in his arms, kissing him first thing in the morning like he wants to be doing always. And Louis seems to want to keep kissing Harry; almost as much as Harry wants to kiss him back and keep kissing him. For the first time, Harry isn’t terrified about the next few months of his life. With Louis by his side he won’t be afraid of what the coming out process will entail.

Harry chuckles, the laughter bubbling up from his chest and spilling out before he can even try and stop it. He takes Louis’ face in his hands and holds him still as he kisses him, trying to tell Louis without words just how okay Harry is with everything. How he is so in love with him, he can hardly express it.

Louis kisses him back, breath coming out on a happy sigh, and Harry has a feeling he knows.

Louis touches Harry’s hair again, pushes it away from his face and tucks it behind his ear. Louis’ eyes are bright blue and sparkling when he looks at Harry. Harry wants Louis to touch him and keep touching him forever. He hears birds chirping outside the open kitchen windows, and faint sounds of the ocean below them. Harry also hears the slow, shaky breath Louis exhales just before he leans in and kisses him again, teeth biting down gently on Harry’s lip.

“I changed my mind. I don’t think I’m hungry for breakfast yet.” Louis rises up on his toes and nips at Harry’s earlobe. “I want you. I want to be inside of you.” It’s Harry’s turn to shudder and exhale a shaky breath.

“Yeah, I want that. Please fuck me, Lou.”

*************************

Back in Louis’ large four poster bed with the morning sun filtered through the lace curtains and stained glass making patterns on their naked flesh, Louis opened Harry slowly. The blunt press of one fingertip then another and then a third, when Harry started to rock against him, desperate and greedy for everything Louis had to give. Harry’s had left his leg pulled up, angled it to the side so Louis could fuck into him better with his fingers and it was almost too much. It was everything Harry had ever thought about; everything he’d ever wanted.

“Please,” Harry begged. Louis groaned and took his hand away to tear open the condom. Harry had his head tilted to the side, mouth breathing damp and wet onto the pillow, but then Louis was crawling between his thighs, pushing Harry’s right leg up and over his shoulder. He tapped Harry on the knee with his nose and kissed him there, his fingertips digging into the meat of Harry’s thigh.

“Harry,” Louis gasped as he pressed against him. “Babe, look at me.”

Harry looked up, mouth open on a gasp as Louis slowly pushed inside. It burned at first, the stretch more than Harry was expecting because Louis was so damn thick, but when Louis suddenly stopped, Harry grabbed him by the wrist and held him there, bearing down slowly until he could fuck himself onto Louis’ cock.

“Don’t stop,” Harry panted. Louis moved back an inch, then shoved back in, pushing into Harry harder with each thrust. Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. It was too much, watching Louis as his skin went pink, his mouth open and wet, body shaking as he fucked into Harry with long, deep thrusts. Louis groaned, a low, broken sound ripped from the back of his throat, and Harry loved him. He just loved him, and he had never been happier than in that moment. Harry’s orgasm exploded through him only a few moments later and he squeezed around Louis causing them both to moan long and deep. His leg fell from Louis’ shoulder and he felt like liquid as Louis kissed him through it, still moving his hips and grinding into Harry, chasing his own orgasm. A couple of thrusts later, and Louis followed him and Harry felt the heat of Louis filling the condom.

It should have been enough. Harry could feel as Louis went soft and slipped out. Louis rolled off of him and quickly tied off the condom and disposed of it in the trashcan under the nightstand. He rolled back over and lay on top of Harry, not caring about the cooling mess all over his stomach. Harry touched Louis’ face and pushed his hair back, kissing his temple and the thin skin at the corner of each eye. Harry should have felt better now. Now that he knew what it was like to have Louis inside him, but all it did was make him need Louis more. His skin felt too tight, his heart was racing too fast. Harry’s hands were shaking when he curled his fingers around Louis’ shoulder and pulled him down gently. He needed Louis closer, wanted to feel him on every inch of his skin.

Louis touched Harry’s face with soothing hands and brushed his hair away where the curls sticky with sweat. He was so gentle that Harry knew he was meant to calm down, but he was desperate, greedy almost, to have Louis again, right then.

“Lou,” Harry gasped. He buried his face against Louis’ shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Louis’ lips on his hair, his hands moving down to Harry’s waist. “Louis, I need--”

“Shh, sweetness,” Louis whispered. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Louis rolled them both so that he was spooning Harry and holding him close with one hand on Harry’s sternum and one stretched up and softly cradling Harry’s head, fingers lightly drifting through his dark brown curls. Harry was still shaking and had both hands clasped around the one Louis has on his chest. Louis must have been able to feel the sharp staccato of his heart and the shaky inhale and exhale of his breath. Louis continued to hold Harry close to his chest, pressing kisses to his shoulder and behind his ear.

“You okay? Just take some deep breaths. I’ve got you. Do you wanna talk?”

Harry took a deep stuttering breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head no. “Not yet. I’m still…I…don’t know how to put what I’m feeling into words,” Harry spoke softly and slowly. “I just want you to hold me like this; hold me close.”

“That I will happily do. For as long as you want. For the rest of my life, if you want.”

They laid there for another ten minutes and Louis was almost falling back asleep when Harry started to speak; so soft that Louis could barely hear him, but he was afraid to say anything or even move for fear that Harry would clam up.

“Being with you like this is so intense. I’ve never felt this close to anyone. I’ve never felt so alive. I’m…I still can’t believe that I’m going to stop all of the lying and hiding and show everyone who I am and who I want to love. And I’m so scared, Louis. But I also feel so lucky that I have you…”

“I’m luckier that I have you.” Louis interrupted, kissing Harry’s shoulder.

“Okay, we’re both lucky.” Harry kissed Louis’ hand that he was clutching. “But I need you more than I probably should. I need you with me as I take these scary steps towards being free. Is it unfair of me to ask this of you? I want to be happy; I deserve to be happy, don’t I? Is it too much to ask for something great?” Harry felt a sob almost escape his throat.

“Shhh shh. It’s all good, baby. We’re in this together. I’m going to write the best damn coming out essay for you and you’re to take the fucking world by storm. There will be hateful people who will say and write awful things, but I’ll be there holding your hand the whole time. I’m sure of you. I’m so sure.”

Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder again. He started humming an old Beatles song that he used to sing to his sisters when they were upset and couldn’t sleep.

“Hmmm, that’s nice. Will you sing to me Louis?” Harry turned around in Louis’ arms and Louis laid on his back, pulling Harry to put his head on his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and Louis returned his left hand to card through Harry’s hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“You want me to sing? ‘Voice of an Angel’ Harry Styles wants me to sing to him?” Louis chuckled an incredulous laugh.

“You have a lovely voice, Louis. Don’t think I didn’t hear you when you were at the lodge, wheeling around on your scooter, always singing or humming under your breath. It was charming and sweet. Please? Please sing to me?” Harry had pillowed his chin on his hands on Louis’ chest and was looking at him with a pout, although the smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth gave him away.

“Okay, close your eyes. I can’t have your green eyes staring at me, I’ll get too nervous.”

Harry moved back to hugging Louis around his waist, trailing his lips across one nipple and getting a gasp from Louis in response, before resting his cheek on his chest and relaxing into Louis’ hug.

_“…once there was a way, to get back homeward,_

_Once there was a way, to get back home._

_Sleep pretty darlin’, do not cry._

_And I will sing a lullaby.”_


	8. EPILOUGE

EPILOGUE: 1 year later

The ocean breeze blows the curtains in through the open French doors in the living room. If Louis was paying attention to anything else but the beautiful man currently in his lap he might notice the beautiful blue sky over Malibu, or the bright sun currently shining down on their large deck, warming their Skye Terrier, Sallie.

But Louis isn’t looking at anybody else but Harry. Harry Styles, the love of his life. His wonderful and brave fiancé who officially came out a little less than 9 months ago, and managed to keep his career and Louis just like he wanted and deserved. Harry’s coming out was huge news but there hasn’t been nearly as much negative backlash as his management expected. He’s lost some fans, but gained a whole bunch of new ones. Sure, Harry’s last album wasn’t as financially successful as his previous ones, but it’s a critical smash and Grammy nominated. Louis is pretty sure that Harry is going to win at least two of the Grammys he’s up for, but they’ll find out tonight if he’s right.

But right now…right now Louis isn’t thinking about record sales, or homophobic comments, or Grammys. All of Louis’ senses are completely filled with Harry Harry Harry.

Louis is sitting on one of the white cushioned kitchen chairs, that he had the forethought to cover with a dishtowel before Harry took off all of their clothing and climbed across Louis’ thighs, sinking slowly down on Louis’ thick hard cock. Harry has his arms resting on Louis’ shoulders with his hands loosely threaded in Louis’ hair. His thighs were already starting to tremble from the exertion of lifting himself up and down on Louis’ cock. Louis drags his fingertips over Harry’s sides and back down to his flanks, stroking the crease of his thigh and groin on either side.

“You feel so good babe. Always so tight around me.” Louis catches Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth and kisses him deeply. He loves that Harry kisses the way he talks, slow and sure; his tongue stroking against Louis’ own. Louis hums a soft noise in the back of his throat and thrusts up catching Harry off-guard. Harry’s answering moan tells Louis that he hit his prostate right on.

“Fucking you is always so good. Why do you always feel so good?” Harry pants, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis grabs Harry’s hips and holds him steady as he rapidly thrusts up, his cock at a new angle. Harry moans and then he quits breathing altogether when Louis hits his prostate with rapid thrusts. Louis slows down and moves his hands from Harry’s hip up to his face to frame each side. He kisses Harry’s mouth and he’s almost too slack with pleasure to kiss back.

“I love you so much, Harry.” Louis rests his forehead on Harry’s and twists and flicks his hips up, just so.

“Oh god, Lou. Oh..ah…love you. Love you Lou.” Harry moans into Louis’ mouth as he kisses him again. Louis touches Harry’s belly and drags the tips of his fingers over Harry’s dick and squeezes him gently. Harry mewls and fucks up into Louis’ hand and then back down on his cock, while Louis kisses his hair and holds him close, taking him apart again and again.

Louis moves his hands up to Harry’s shoulders and over Harry’s back, kneading his fingers down Harry’s long and lithe spine. He feels the muscles working there with every lift; he feels Harry’s heart beat a staccato rhythm against his ribcage. Louis’ hand wanders lower, dipping into the curve of Harry’s lower back, further down to the swell of his bum; his fingers still not satisfied, Louis slips lower. His touch is careful, exploratory, until he feels where he’s splitting Harry open; feels the drag of him sinking deep.

When Louis reaches between them to start pulling Harry off, Harry makes the most delicious sounds. Louis gets so worked up from the moans that Harry makes and can feel himself starting to get close.

“I want you to come first baby,” he whispers, relishing Harry’s resulting moan. “Can you do that for me?”

Harry nods mutely, hands tightening on the back of Louis’ neck. “Yeah. Just keep hitting that spot…Oh!,” he pants. “Like that.”

So Louis does just that, working his hand and his hips in perfect rhythm until Harry’s breath starts to hitch and his thighs quake. “’M gonna come, Louis,” he grunts in warning, fingernails digging into Louis’ skin. “’M gonna…”

Harry’s orgasm hits him suddenly; breath punching out of his chest as he shakes and comes, the heel of one foot digging into Louis’ calf. Louis feels Harry tighten around him and thrusts once, twice and then he’s coming hard, flooding Harry’s hole and filling him up. He drops his head and curls his arms tight around Harry’s back like he doesn’t ever want to let him go. He doesn’t.

Harry slowly stands up; his thighs have a pleasant ache to them that he knows he’ll feel for the rest of the day. He moves to pick up his discarded jeans and pulls the tight denim back up his thighs, hopping up and down a couple of times to get the jeans up. He tucks himself back in and carefully raises the zipper. When he looks up, Louis is shaking his head and smiling.

“What?”

“I still can’t believe you manage to get that monster cock of yours into your skinny jeans. How does that even work?!”

“You’ve groped me and taken my dick out of these skinnies plenty of times, it’s still a mystery to you?” Harry laughed but walks over and kisses Louis anyway.

“Why are you getting dressed anyway? We’re just going to have to shower and change into our suits anyway in…,” Louis looks up at the clock above the sink, “oh damn, we only have an hour!” Louis stands and gathers his scattered clothes.

“I know we only have an hour. That’s why I’m dressed again. I have to go let Lou and Lambert in; they’re arriving in a couple of minutes to help us get ready.” Harry gave a mischievous smile and shrugged.

“Gah! What if we’d still been fucking in the kitchen? How embarrassing. Lambert would never let us live it down. I’m going to shower.” Louis walked naked out of the kitchen towards the stairs making sure to sway his hips and show off his curves. Harry felt his cock twitch with interest.

“Hey, give me five minutes and I’ll join you.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

 ***********************************************************************************

 

A few hours later, Louis and Harry are sitting in a limousine in their Gucci suits on their way to the Staples Center for the Grammy Awards. Louis looks over to Harry and smiles with affection. He’s so proud of him; Harry is wearing a black and white floral suit and silver glitter boots and he is comfortable in his own skin. He’s happy and Louis feels some pride himself for helping him get there.

The Grammys won’t be the first time that they’ll be on a red carpet together, but it’s definitely the most high-profile event that they’ve walked hand in hand for. But Louis isn’t nervous; he’s excited. Harry’s going to win and Louis is going to kiss him on national television. Then they’re going to skip all of the fabulous parties and head straight to the airport where they will meet up with Zayn and Niall before getting on a private jet and heading to the Virgin Islands. The trip is a long overdue celebration of Zayn and Harry’s birthdays, Harry’s Grammy nominations, Niall’s latest successful business venture and the publication and triumphant success of Louis’ book.

As the limo slows down approaching the area where everyone is let off, Louis squeezes Harry’s hand tight.

“You alright?” Harry rubs him thumb back and forth across Louis’ knuckles.

“Yeah. I’m just so fucking happy, and when I think back to my life before I met you, I…I’m just really lucky is all.” Louis felt tear pricking his eyes, but they were happy tears.

“I love you, Louis. And babe, we’re both lucky. I’m so glad I found you in the snow.” Harry leaned over and kissed Louis lightly and then the limousine door was opening, and Harry stepped out to cheers, with Louis following close behind holding his hand.

 

FIN

 


End file.
